Can't you just text me before you come over like any normal person?
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Ten times Deadpool showed up unexpectedly and one time he didn't. Wade Wilson/OC Missy. Her self-proclaimed BFF, Wade, never texts before he shows up and Missy is paying for it dearly. Friendship and fluff with a maybe a little something more. Part 1 of my Wade/Missy series
1. Chapter 1

Missy pushed open the door to her tiny apartment, giving a sigh. Peeling off her rain-sodden coat and flinging down her keys onto the sideboard, she kicked off her heels one at a time.

It had been a long day. Not only had she had a full day at work but she had also just been on the most awkward date imaginable. She cringed to herself just thinking about it.

Now all she wanted to do was curl up on the sofa, stuff her face with junk food and watch Netflix.

Flicking on the TV she headed into her tiny kitchenette, grabbing bag of popcorn and tossing it into the microwave.

Missy leaned against the counter and placed her forehead flush against a cupboard door and closed her eyes. She wished she could have the power to do a rewind on the entire day. To reverse every moment that was currently making her stomach do backflips in embarrassment.

DING

Quickly emptying the contents of the microwave (and burning her fingers in the process) Missy headed into the living room and placed the large bowl of popcorn down onto her coffee table.

Heading back into the kitchen one last time to grab a soda, she reappeared in the living room less than ten seconds later to-

"So..… how did it go?"

Missy jumped out of her skin, letting out a small yelp.

Sitting on her tiny couch, bowl of popcorn now perched on his lap was –

"Wade? How the fuck did you get in here?"

The red-suited superhero, picked up the remote and began flicking through Missy's 'recently watched' on Netflix.

"Is that a way to treat your fucking BFF?" he replied not taking his still-masked eyes off the screen. " I see you're not wearing the friendship bracelet I made you."

Missy rolled her eyes and thought of the pink and blue band, adorned with My Little Ponies that now lay buried in a drawer on her bedside table.

"I didn't really go with my outfit today," said Missy, immediately deflecting. "But don't think you can ignore my question Wade. How the hell did you get in here?"

"I chopped myself into pieces and fed myself through your cat-flap limb by limb…. Hey! You watched Making a Murderer without me?!"

Missy placed down her soda and narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't have a cat-flap, Wade. You stole my spare key again didn't you?"

"Might have," he said innocently. "Awww, I told you to hold off on watching that until I was around."

Missy frowned before moving over to him and kicking him in the shin. "Why don't you just get your own Netflix account? Shift over, I want to sit down."

Wade didn't move, he merely patted the cushion beside him. "I don't think there's enough room…. Looks like we're going to have to cuddle."

Missy let out an irritated huff and flung herself down next to the masked-hero, attempting to scoot him over with her hip. Wade merely shifted closer to her and threw his leather-clad arm across her shoulders.

Missy tugged the remote from his grasp and dipped her hand into the popcorn.

"So…" he said in a faux gossipy tone, placing a hand to his chin and tilting his head towards her. "…how did your date go?"

Missy just gave a slow blink and chewed on her lip. "I don't want to talk about it," she murmured.

Wade narrowed his white eyes at her before quickly removing his mask to scrutinise her properly. He shifted over on the couch to fully face her.

"I can't have been that bad," he said in a reassuring voice. "What did this guy whip his dong out at the table or something?"

Missy shrugged and pulled at the hem of her pencil skirt, not looking up at him. "I just made a total idiot out of myself is all…" she uttered with a quiet sigh. "I actually really liked him and he made it completely obvious that he wasn't interested."

Wade knitted his non-existent eyebrows together. "Well then he's an asshole. Want me to fuck him up for you?"

Missy glanced up into Wade's scarred face before giving a pout and resting her head against his leather-clad shoulder.

"Maybe…" she said quietly, as she lifted up the tv remote and hit play on Making a Murderer episode 1, for the second time that week.

* * *

 **Ok, ok, I've written ANOTHER OC called Missy... Hey, I like the name, so shoot me.**

 **Anyway does anyone out there want me to continue? Would love your feedback. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been eight months to the day that Missy had started her job at the SHEILD HQ on the third floor of Stark Towers. It was just an admin job, but that suited her fine. The pay was pretty terrible but at least there was the added perk of getting to see amazing superheroes like Thor every now and again. I mean, she wasn't the only one who would say the fax machine in their office was broken only to head up to the 13th floor to try and catch a glimpse of the long-haired Adonis, surely?

Her presence at the tower had been pretty low-key so far. That was until today…

Missy was stood by the copier when a sudden loud voice called across the floor.

"Hey Honey-munchkin! I brought lunch."

Missy closed her eyes, wishing that the ground would open and swallow her up. She didn't want to turn around, but knew she would have to eventually.

She winced, bracing herself for what she was going to be faced with and looked up.

There, in front of an office full of people, was Wade, standing in full red-leather costume with a picnic basket in one hand, and a bottle of what looked like champagne in the other.

By this point everyone in the office's eyes were on him. Most of them didn't know whether to call security or shoot him right there on the spot. Deadpool was pretty notorious and he was someone the Avengers were forever cleaning up after. Agent Fury was desperate to capture and detain him. So for Wade to have the audacity to show up in the SHEILD offices was a crazy feat, even for him.

Wade had come into her life the very day she had started her job at SHEILD. He had showed up at her apartment window on the second floor, covered in blood and Wolverine-sized claw marks, before passing out on her window ledge. The more time that passed however, the less she thought that this had been a coincidence.

Missy's face turned a bright beetroot colour as she scuttled towards him as fast as she could on high heels. Her long caramel hair flying behind her as she walked, numerous heads turning her way as she did so.

When she reached him she immediately grasped his arm and pulled him over towards her desk.

"Wade, what the fuck are you doing?" she said through gritted teeth.

Wade hopped along after her. "Owww, don't grip so hard…I'm fragile," he said with a faux whimper. "Besides I should be getting major boyfriend points for this."

"Wade we are NOT dating!" she uttered, in an irritated tone.

"Awww and after I brought you this magnificent lunch," he said placing the basket down on her desk with a flourish. "I should at least get a courtesy fuck for that."

Missy gave him a withering look.

"Your seat, Mademoiselle," he said pulling out her swivelly desk chair.

"Wade, I am not having lunch with you…. especially not here!" Missy said throwing him a dark look. "You know that security is probably going to be all over your ass any second now."

Wade pressed his hands together, holding them up to his face. "You promise?" he said dreamily.

Missy huffed as Wade took a seat and began to unload item after item from the basket. "A lovely French baguette, cold cuts, potato salad, strawberries…..OH LOOK…" he said loudly. "WHIPPED CREAM! We should save that for later…."

Missy clenched her jaw as she saw from the corner of her eye, two women from the office whispering to each other behind their hands.

"Wade, I am _not_ having lunch with you," she said irritably.

The masked man looked up at her in shock. "Why notttt?" he said with a whine, spinning around in Missy's chair.

"Because it's 10.15 in the morning, Wade!" she said, plucking a little packet of tiny blue Viagra pills from the basket. "Where did you even get all this from?"

Wade gave a shrug, throwing a grape towards his still-masked mouth., which bounced straight off the taught leather and fell to the floor. "I borrowed it."

"Borrowed it?" said Missy, crossing her arms over her chest. "Borrowed it from who?"

"Blind Al's date," said Wade, grabbing the packet of blue pills from Missy's hand and giving them a shake. "Obviously he thought he was going to get lucky under a tree in central park. Dirty old dog."

Missy opened her mouth to reply, but as she did so, the doors to the office flew open and in walked the, fully suited and booted, Captain America himself, shield in hand.

"Oh god…" murmured Missy placing a hand across her eyes in embarrassment.

Wade caught her look and swung around. He immediately clapped both hands to either side of his cheeks as he caught sight of the star-spangled superhero currently marching towards him.

He hurriedly tugged Missy's hand away from her face. "He's here!" he said in a high-pitched voice. "He's really here! My hero."

"Deadpool," yelled Steve in an authoritative voice. "By SHEILD authority, I'm going to need you to come with me."

Wade gave a squeal, spinning around in his chair. "I love it when you use that tone with me, Rogers. Gets me all tingly down below."

Steve grimaced and came to a stop a couple of feet away from them. He turned towards Missy who turned an even brighter shade of pink.

"Is this guy bothering you, Miss?" he said concernedly, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"I, um…." Missy faltered and glanced at Wade, who had stopped spinning in is chair and was now giving her an incredulous look.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this, Miss. If you'd just like to take a few steps back-" Steve uttered, before-

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend," exclaimed Wade, pointing a finger at Steve and narrowing his wide eyes as he did so. "SHE'S NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR POPSICLE PENIS, OK ROGERS?"

Steve scowled. "Mind your language in front of the lady," he uttered seriously, but Wade merely let out a laugh.

He got to his feet, red leather squeaking as he did so. "She's _my_ lady actually and she's got a mouth like a sailor, if you must know."

Missy shot Wade a withering look.

"Look, Deadp-" began Steve but Wade cut across him.

"Uh, it's Mr Pool to you," said Wade in a scolding voice, wagging his finger.

Steve's brows knitted together crossly. "I'm going to need you to surrender your weapons and come with me."

"What? These little things?" asked Wade, pointing to the guns at his belt. Suddenly his hand went quickly to the holster, toying with Steve, but today Steve was taking no prisoners.

The Captain immediately raised his shield. "I'm warning you, Wilson," he uttered coolly.

"Oooh, I'm so scared-" said Wade in a mocking tone, but before he could even utter another word, Steve had launched his shield towards his head. The red-suited merc, just had enough time to jump out of the way as the metal object flew past him, smashing a large window in the process.

"That's going to cost you a lot of overtime, Rogers," said Wade, wincing at the sound of tinkling glass.

"Wade…" hissed Missy, shooting him a warning look.

Wade turned to her, finally taking the hint.

He grasped her hand before bringing it to his leather-covered mouth and kissing it.

"Well, Sugar-dimples, shall we continue this later?" he said gazing up at her and pocketing the packet of little blue pills, as Missy rolled her eyes. He turned to Steve. "Cap it's been a pleasure, as always."

Steve grimaced. And with that Wade gave a deep bow and ran towards the broken window and leapt out.

"Wade, we're on the 10th floor-" shouted Missy hurriedly, but it was too late. There was a screech of brakes, the sound of a car horn from the street below and a loud thump.

For a second there was silence as Missy, the Captain and the rest of the office winced, before-

"Little help?" came the faint voice of Wade from outside.

Missy gave a gulp, avoiding Steve's eye.

She slowly bent down and grasped up her coat. "I'm probably going to take an extended lunch…" she muttered quietly, before awkwardly slipping past the raging Captain.

"Don't forget to bring the whipped cream!" came the distant voice of Wade, as Missy hurriedly scuttled away.

Looks like her presence in the office wasn't going to be so low-key from now on...

* * *

 **Would you like more? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes the subway was the easiest way to travel. It was Saturday morning and Missy had just finished meeting a friend for coffee across town. She now planned on getting off a few blocks away from her apartment, stopping to pick up some bagels and cream cheese and salad for lunch, before heading home.

As she strutted onto the car, chic in high heels and a beige trench, she took a seat next to a teenage boy listening to rap music through his headphones, and opposite a guy obscured behind a large broadsheet newspaper.

Missy patted down her caramel hair and began to fish in her bag for her kindle. She had been reading the same boring book for months now but refused to give up on it. Despite this, the moment she switched on the device and gazed at the text she felt her eyes glaze over.

Her attention was instead caught by newspaper-guy sitting opposite, whose foot that was tapping along to the rap music floating out from the teenager headphones.

A small smile appeared at her lips as she thought of this dreamy smart city guy enjoying this kind of music.

She gazed down over her kindle at the man's shoes, the only part of him she could see….

She frowned.

The shoes were made of a red and black leather…

It couldn't be…

Missy narrowed her eyes as she peered up and saw that in the middle of the large newspaper were two eyeholes, from which two large white eyes stared back at her.

"Ughhh, Wade!" said Missy in a loud voice causing the boy sitting next to her to jump.

She placed down her bag on the seat beside her and got to her feet, snatching the newspaper out of Wade's hands.

He merely glanced up at her nonchalantly. "Oh hey babe, what a coincidence running into you here-"

"Are you stalking me now?" she asked placing her hands on her slender hips.

"Stalking you? No, I was just innocently sitting here reading my newspaper when you come along and start disturbing the fucking peace. Am I right kid?" He turned to the teenager who widened his eyes in alarm, quickly got up and moved off to sit in another car.

Missy shot Wade a severe look.

"Alright, alright, I might have stalked you a little bit," he said folding his arms over his chest like a pouting kid. "I just wanted to know what we're doing tonight."

"What we're doing?" said Missy coming to perch on a seat two away from the masked merc. "We don't have plans, Wade."

"Oh yes we do," he said scooting over and quickly closing the gap between them. "You, me and a that bottle of lube I know you keep in your underwear drawer-"

"I don't…. wait, you've been going through my underwear drawer?!" she scowled and punched him hard on the shoulder. He didn't flinch.

"-you can wear that red set with the clasp that opens at the front-" he continued, as Missy reddened and glanced around making sure no one else was in earshot.

She thumped him once more. "Stay out of my fucking underwear drawer, Wade."

"I love it when you get feisty," he uttered just as the train came to a stop and the doors hissed open.

A stream of people entered the carriage but before Missy had a chance to lean across and grab her bag from her vacated seat, it was suddenly snatched from her reach.

Missy stood quickly just in time to see a guy with a denim jacket and a shaved head running back out into the platform clutching her handbag.

"Wade!" she breathed, but by the time she had turned to look at the leather-clad man beside her, he had already streaked past her, leaping out of the doors giving chase.

Missy pushed her way past the crowds and stepped quickly off the train as the doors slammed shut behind her.

She could just make out Wade in ultimate Deadpool mode, jumping high into the air and tearing down a large metal sign that hung from the ceiling of the station before-

CLANG

Wade had swung around and hit the thief square in the face with the sign, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap, dropping Missy's bag in the process.

Missy skidded to a halt as Wade leaned over, making sure to step on the denim-wearing thief's hand as he did so and pick up her handbag.

The entire subway-platform full of people were staring at them both by now as Wade walked slowly up to her.

He passed her the bag and leaned in toward her as Missy gazed up at him.

"I think this is the part where you call me your hero," he breathed, slowly brushing a strand of hair from her face. Right at that moment it was it nothing else in the world mattered, like it was just the two of them…forever.

"…..and then you thank me by letting me tear that red set, with the clasp that opens at the front, off you with my teeth tonight..."

And as quick as Wade was, he didn't see the knee that then collided with his balls coming at all.

He doubled up and fell to the floor, sprawling out besides the handbag thief, as Missy stepped over him heading for the station exit.

"I'm taking a cab," she murmured, shaking her head.

The subway definitely wasn't always the easiest way to travel.

* * *

 **Please review if you'd like me to write anymore!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been raining for days now. Missy had been caught in yet another heavy downpour on her way home from work this evening and was soaked through.

What she really wanted now was a nice hot shower before curling up and watching a movie or a bit of tv.

Slowly stripping out of her wet clothes, she ambled into her bathroom turning on the shower.

She unpinned her hair, letting her damp caramel locks flow down her back and removed her underwear, tossing it haphazardly into her laundry basket before stepping under the warm water.

She pulled the shower curtain closed behind her before letting out a pleasurable gasp as the warmth spread over her skin. She ran her hands through her hair, holding her face under the water and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back.

She stuck her arm out of the curtain reaching for the shampoo she had bought only the day before. As her hand finally grasped the large bottle she was met with a familiar-

"You're welcome."

Missy's eyes snapped open. She instantly tugged back the curtain slightly, to be met with the sight of Wade Wilson sitting on top of her toilet, holding the bottle of shampoo out towards her.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bathroom, Wade?" she screamed, tugging the shower curtain around herself.

"Just wanted to know if you needed me to scrub your back?" he said gesturing with the bottle. "I can do amazing things with a loofah y'know?"

Missy tutted before snatching the bottle from his grasp and disappearing back out of his line of sight.

"I'm getting that key back from you…" she threatened as she poured a handful of shampoo into her palm and rubbed it onto her scalp.

She could hear him moving around inside the tiny bathroom. She closed her eyes once more as the water poured down her face..

"So….. gone on any more dates lately?" Missy heard Wade ask.

Her stomach dropped instantly, just thinking about how her last one had gone.

She paused for a moment. "Not since the last one."

She heard a loud clatter which sounded like the entire contents of her bathroom cabinet falling out into the sink below.

"You still haven't told me what happened that was so bad," he called through to her. "I thought I was supposed to be your fucking BFF!"

"Like I told you before, I don't want to talk about it, okay," she murmured quietly, as she ran her fingers through her long hair.

She could hear Wade clattering about again.

"I'll take you on a date," he said after a moment.

Missy who was reaching for the conditioner, paused. She smirked to herself.

"Oh yeah?" she uttered humouring him. "Where would you take me on our make-believe date Wade?"

"Hmmmm," replied Wade, as Missy poked her head around the curtain, spotting him once again sitting on top of the toilet. "Probably wherever that dickwad took you, but I'd make sure it ended better….."

"Oh yeah?" said Missy with a laugh, disappearing behind the shower curtain once more.

"Yuh-huh," he uttered. "And then I'd make sure you were flat on your back screaming my fucking name by the end of the night. 'Waaade oh, oh…WAAAAAADE!"

"Right…" she murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Or you can be on top. I'm pretty easy," he said, as suddenly his masked head appeared around the curtain.

"Wade!" she yelled, covering herself with one hand and reaching forward and shielding his white eyes with the other.

"Yeah screaming it just like that, but with the added bonus of an orgasm," he replied, as she shoved him out.

"Just hand me a towel," she said irritably, and in a second a white fluffy towel appeared around the curtain.

Switching off the shower she carefully wrapped her slender form in the towel and stepped out.

"There are you happy now?" she said shooting Wade a cross look. "I can't even have a moments peace to myself with you around-"

But before she could say anything else, Wade had leapt past her and jumped into the shower, pulling the curtain across behind him.

"What the-" said Missy, spinning around to hear the sound of a zip being undone.

Suddenly an entire red and black leather suit complete with boots, guns and mask came flying out, landing a few feet away. Followed finally by a pair of Hello Kitty boxers.

"Hello Kitty?" Missy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Great aren't they, I had those custom-made," he said in a happy tone.

"Yeah, lovely," said Missy, rolling her eyes, as she heard the shower being switched on

"Blind Al used up all the hot water," explained Wade, over the sound of running water. "But I knew I could count on my BFILTF to finish up her shower early to save me some hot water at her place. BFILTF, if you were wondering, stands for 'Best. Friend. I'd. Like. To. Fuck'. I saw enough in this shower earlier to definitely confirm that. "

Missy frowned and gave a huff.

"Ugh, you're the worst," she said with a shake of her head.

"What?" he yelled innocently. "I only saw a nipple…OK, maybe two…"

Missy growled and turned on her heel. "You've got five minutes!" she shouted back to him as she stormed out of the bathroom. "Otherwise your kinky leather S&M suit is going in the fucking dumpster, Wilson!"

"If _you_ think my outfit's kinky, I'm obviously doing something right!" he yelled, back happily, before breaking into a loud off-key rendition of Hotline Bling.

* * *

 **Are you guys enjoying it so far? If you are let me what you think and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Missy was just late. She had been held up on her lunchbreak by a large queue at the deli on the corner.

She checked the time quickly on her cell.

1.58.

She had two minutes to make it up the elevator and back to her desk.

Normally her colleagues wouldn't have cared about a few minutes but they were all still pissed after Deadpool had showed up in their office a few weeks back. Since then they had all been forced to attend a four hour course on 'building security' and how all staff needed to be more vigilant. To say Missy wasn't in any of their good books at the moment was an understatement to say the least.

Hurrying towards the elevator, she lifted her pass and held it against the scanner. It flashed blue and the elevator doors slid open. Stepping inside she pressed the button for her floor just as a sudden voice called out.

"Hold the doors!"

Missy instantly did as she was asked, reaching out and holding open the large metal door.

She peered out into the foyer and her eyes widened as a figure skidded towards her.

"No, no, no," she muttered, letting go of the door and hurriedly pressing the 'CLOSE' button. "You are not doing this to me again Wade Wilson!"

But it was too late, a leather and black spandex clad Wade bowled into her as the doors shut behind them.

Missy wobbled precariously on her high-heels but Wade swiftly caught her around the waist her pulled her close. "Hey babe," he said in a cheery voice. "Are we going down or going up. I'm ever hopeful for the former."

Missy growled and shoved him off her, whacking him in the stomach with her handbag. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You," she exclaimed as the cream leather bag collided with his various limbs.

"What?" he said in a shocked tone. "I just thought I would make the effort to call in on my BFF at her workplace-"

"Wade, everyone fucking hates me enough around here as it is!" she cried, holding hand to her tired face, closing her eyes and leaning back against the metal wall as the elevator began to move.

Wade took a step closer to her, tilting his head. He paused for a moment. "Hate you?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Missy opened one eye. Quiet Wade was never good sign.

"What do you mean they hate you?" he uttered in a dark voice, lowering his masked chin scrutinising her carefully.

Missy merely gazed up at him through her eyelashes but she didn't speak. It was true. She didn't have any friends amongst the staff here. She did her work and went home. She was never invited to any after work drinks or weekend plans.

"Forget it…" she murmured, looking away from Wade's white eyes, down at her shoes. She liked Wade, of course she did, but he was making a tough work-life even tougher for her at the moment.

Wade was silent for a long moment before suddenly he reached up and bashed the 'FLOOR 13' button on the panel beside them.

"W-What are you doing?" she stammered looking up.

Behind his mask, Wade grinned. "I'm going to go up and see your bosses and tell them about how you're being fucking bullied in the workplace."

"My bosses?" said Missy with wide eyes, the realisation of what was happening hitting her. "No, Wade you can't-" but before she could even say anything, the doors slid open.

"Well," said Wade in a loud voice, "If it isn't my favourite patriotic trio or as I like to call you the 'Stark Spangled Banner'"

There stood in front of them, frowns plastered on all of their faces, were Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner.

Normal office staff were not under any circumstance allowed up to this floor even when nobody was around but now, Wade had dragged her into this fresh hell, with not one, not two, but three Avengers here!

Wade grabbed Missy's hand and tugged her with him out of the elevator. Missy immediately reddened. It was the first time she had ever met any of the Avengers apart from Steve, and that had been a disaster to say the least!

"What the hell are you doing here, Wilson?" shot Stark immediately, putting down the device he was holding and turning to them.

Wade put a hand to his forehead feigning shock. "Is that any way to treat a fellow superhero?" he remarked.

Steve stepped forwards, he was dressed to the nines in full spandex outfit and red leather boots. His hair, of course, was as perfectly coifed as always.

"You better get out of here, Wilson," he warned.

"Not before I've had time to say hello to Brucey," said Wade in a sing-song voice, letting go of Missy's hand and skipping over to the spot where the cowering Banner stood.

"There's my big green mean machine," said Wade punching Banner on his arm.

The lab-coat wearing scientist looked a little harassed and took a few steps away, coming to stand behind Tony.

"I should head out…" said the ruffled Banner, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, avoiding eye contact with Wade.

"No, Brucey baby, where you going? Stay and play!" said Wade attempting to follow but he was swiftly stopped in his tracks by Steve who held out a strong arm, pushing him backwards.

"Don't, Wilson," said Steve sternly. "Do you remember what happened the last time you provoked Banner?"

Wade paused for a moment before slowly staring up at the Cap.

"Did you just lay your hands on me, Rogers?" he said in a dangerous voice. Steve stood firm, ready for a fight. "Because you make my pants feel super tight when you do that. I know who I'm going to be thinking of when I'm jacking off tonight."

From behind them Tony snickered, as the Cap clenched his firsts.

Suddenly Wade's head swung around, suddenly turning to Missy. She paled.

"I almost forgot," said Wade stepping quickly out of reach of the raging Steve and hopping over to where Missy stood awkwardly, desperate to get back in the elevator and away from…well , this.

"This," he said flinging his arm across Missy's shoulders, "is my beautiful, no, wait….smokin' hot girlfriend who works three floors down."

Missy reddened, quickly shrugging his arm off her. "Uh, I am not his girlfriend…" she explained hurriedly to the three Avengers.

"Funny, I always pictured you having a boyfriend, Wilson? Obviously you give off a vibe," said Tony raising his eyebrow.

"Is that an offer?" said Wade in a playful voice. "Oooh, should we get JARVIS to record us in a tangle of bedsheets, spandex and steel and upload it onto YouTube after we're done?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at the masked Deadpool.

"We've met before right?" said Steve with a frown, suddenly gazing at Missy. "The last time _he_ was here?" He cocked a thumb at Wade.

Missy glanced at the Merc at her side and bit her lip, before giving a curt nod. She was going to kill him when this was over.

"Is he bothering you, Miss? Because if he is…" said Steve taking a step towards them before turning and staring daggers at Wade. "That is not a way to treat a lady, Wilson."

Missy almost smirked. Yes Wade was the biggest fucking pain in the ass imaginable and he did bother her…A LOT! But as much of a nuisance as he was, he was also the nicest guy and her best friend when she really needed him. She didn't really want Steve Rogers coming after him with a vendetta.

"I'm fine….he's fine…" she uttered forcing a smile and grabbing Wade's arm, attempting to drag him back towards the elevator. "We should be heading off anyway..."

But Wade stood firm. "Babe," he said slowly, placing his hand to the small of her back and tugging her back to him.

He turned back to the spot where Steve, Tony and Bruce were standing.

"She said that all her workmates hate her," Wade uttered in a serious voice, completely different from his usual playful tone. "She's unhappy….and that makes me very, very unhappy."

"Wade, I-" she began.

"Shhhhhhh," said Wade as he pressed a leather-clad finger to her lips.

"Is that a threat, Wilson?" asked Tony with a frown.

"Oh, you fucking bet it is," said Wade in a dangerous voice.

There was a long pause where no one said a word. Missy's eyes darted about looking for a good spot for her to hide when their fight would inevitably break out.

"Fine," came Tony's voice suddenly, breaking her from her thoughts. "You, what's your name?" He pointed to Missy.

"Uh, Melissa…" she murmured worriedly.

"Well congratulations Melissa, you've been promoted," Tony continued. "From…what was it you were doing before?"

"Um, it was just admin…" she said quickly, heat rising in her cheeks.

"Ok," said Tony with a nod. "From admin to….well….we'll find something up on the 11th floor for you."

"You hear that babe," whispered Wade, placing his arms across her shoulder once again and tugging her towards him. "Just two more floors to go and we'll be squeezing your ass into a spandex super-suit like mine."

Missy gaped. "I, er… thank you Mr Stark," she uttered gratefully.

Tony smiled. "Don't mention it, I'll get Pepper to help with your re-allocation," he uttered with an easy shrug. "Just make sure _he_ stays out of here, okay?" He pointed at Wade.

Missy nodded as Wade squeezed her shoulder tightly.

"From the looks of it, If I can't be your boyfriend I should be your Pimp instead," said the masked-merc into her ear, in a loud carrying whisper.

Missy elbowed him hard in the side.

"We should be going," she said with an embarrassed smile, grasping Wade's arm and tugging him towards the lift. "Thanks again, Mr Stark, I never meant for...well…..I…um….thank you anyway…."

Tony gave another nod, whilst Steve folded his arms sternly.

"It's so-long for now, my heroic comrades," said Wade with a solemn salute. "Hey Brucey, we'll catch up another time when old ice balls and Optimus Prime aren't around, yeah?"

Banner gave an anxious smile as Steve clenched his jaw in anger.

Missy hurriedly dragged Wade backwards into the elevator shooting the three men an apologetic smile as she did so.

She sighed with relief as the doors slid shut before them, covering her face with her hand and shaking her head.

Wade placed his arm around her tugging her to him. "I think you owe me at least one hot, elevator make-out session for that?" he said in a smooth tone.

Missy nudged him with her hip.

"In your dreams, Wade," she said coolly.

But she was not able to mask a grin which had plastered its way across her face. She bit her lip contently as she softly rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Was that ok? Are you guys still enjoying? Sorry if I'm updating too quickly. Please leave a review of this chapter if you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Missy gave a yawn and a stretch as she opened her eyes.

It was a warm, sunny morning and, most importantly, a Saturday. A day where she could get up late and do nothing the entire day. And today she didn't plan to do anything important at all.

She gave another long stretch before reaching for her cell phone.

She frowned, no messages.

She hadn't heard from Wade in days, which was very unlike him. If he wasn't hanging out with her, he was bombarding her with texts (the majority of them just containing the eggplant emoji and nothing else).

Not that she was worried or anything. She knew he could handle himself. And she doubted she had done anything to upset him...

But didn't help that horrible knot that sat at the bottom of her stomach every time she thought of him.

Her fingers hovered over his name in her messages.

Would it be weird to send him a text to ask if he was ok?

She bit her lip and let out a long breath, before her fingers began dancing across the keys.

 _ **Hey, how r u?**_ typed Missy, before hurriedly deleting it.

She tried again.

 _ **Hey asshole, where the hell are you?**_

No, that was too much. She deleted it and paused for a second before typing once more.

 _ **You want to come over for breakfast? I got a free sample of that cereal with the marshmallows you like. Get it now before it goes in the trash.**_

Missy clicked send and chewed on her bottom lip. She was just about to click the home button and check Twitter, when a message suddenly dinged on screen.

It was Wade.

She quickly clicked into it.

 _ **Liar! I've been rooting through your kitchen for the past 30 minutes and I do not see any fucking lucky charms [angry face emoji] [eggplant emoji] XXXXXX**_

Missy frowned for a long moment before slowly turning to stare at her closed bedroom door.

Hauling the covers off herself, she ran from her bedroom and turned the corner into her kitchenette.

She skidded to a halt as she suddenly caught sight of Wade sitting on top of one of her kitchen counters, swinging his legs like a little kid.

"Morning sleepyhead," he uttered in a playful voice, glancing up at her she entered the room. "Well don't you look totally fuckable this morning…"

Missy, who was dressed in just an oversized t-shirt and her underwear, reddened, and tugged at the shirt, attempting to pull it down over her butt.

"Don't get all shy on me," he said, cocking his head at her. "I've seen you in more compromising outfits that that."

It was true. Wade always had a knack or walking in on her half way through getting dressed or undressed.

She still hadn't asked him for her key back, yet though. That was definitely still on her to-do list!

She removed her hand from the hem of her shirt and sauntered over to the counter with a sigh, as Wade's white eyes followed her.

"Should I even bother to ask why you're at my apartment this early in the morning?" she said, reaching for the coffee on the top shelf of one of her cupboards.

Wade leaned forwards, his face just a few inches from her ass, watching her t-shirt ride up as she stretched.

"I was bored…..couldn't sleep," he said after a moment, finally pulling away and grabbing the pot of coffee Missy was reaching for and handing it to her.

"And you thought hanging out in my apartment while I slept was a good fucking idea, did you?" she said in response, picking up two mugs from the drainer.

There was a moment's silence where Wade merely watched her as she filled the coffee pot.

Missy glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen you around in a few days… you…..er, you usually text…" she said quietly, chewing on her bottom lip.

There was short pause before Wade quickly removed his mask, revealing a wide grin.

"You missed me didn't you?" he said hopping down from the counter as Missy turned away, heading off into the living room, padding across the kitchen on bare feet.

He quickly moved around her, placing both arms either side of the doorframe, stopping her in her tracks.

Missy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across herself. "No," she uttered with a nonchalant shrug. "….It's only that it was nice to have a few days peace and quiet is all."

Wade smiled and leaned in towards her.

"No, you fucking missed me," he said with a laugh, as his scarred face lit up. "I knew it…"

Missy shook her head and turned away, as a smile twitched onto her lips. "Whatever.." she muttered with a sigh before moving over to pour coffee into each of their mugs.

"So are we going to stay in our jimmy-jams all day and watch cartoons? Can we? Can we?" said Wade, hopping up and down like an excited child.

Missy pressed a mug of steaming coffee into his gloved hands and gave a groan. "One moment I don't hear from you for a week, the next I get you from morning until…. well, God knows when…"

She moved into the living room, taking seat on the sofa, curling her feet up underneath herself as Wade followed.

He somehow manged to leap over the back of the couch and land right next to her without spilling even a drop of his coffee.

"You know, I could become a permanent fixture and then I'd never have to leave you," he sighed. "Just say the word and the D from Deadpool could be yours."

Missy raised an eyebrow, shooting him an unimpressed look.

"I'm just saying…" he uttered with a shrug, throwing his arm around her shoulders .

He picked up the TV remote and began flicking through the channels, coming to a stop on a Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles cartoon.

Missy took a sip of her coffee before glancing up at Wade out the corner of her eye.

It wasn't often she caught the Merc off-guard like this. But here he was sitting next to her, mask off, arm around her, but a frown was plastered across his face.

A look of worry and torment lingered across his scarred features, the like of Missy had never seen before.

"You enjoying the view there, Honey-buns?" he said, taking a slurp of his coffee and turning slowly to face her.

Missy reddened.

"Just wondering why you're being so quiet today?" she asked rubbing absent-mindedly at her bare legs. "You get another ass kicking from Cyclops?"

She gazed up at him with a smirk, trying to goad him into a response.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You really think that that fucking oversized laser-pointer would even have chance? Pffft."

Missy shifted in her seat, turning to face him. "So why aren't you acting like you're usual crazy self?" she said digging him in the side with her finger. "Don't get me wrong, I'm fucking delighted about this new Wade Wilson, who doesn't drop in and bother me for every minute of every day and who doesn't run his mouth off. But that's not…well…you."

Wade gave a sigh, placing down his mug and running a hand across his scarred face.

Missy chewed on her lip nervously. Wade was never usually this quiet or subdued. He was always the one to cheer her up when she was down, not the other way around.

He gave a pout and shifted slightly, removing his arm from behind her, and resting his head against Missy's shoulder.

"It's been two years to the day since I was turned into a giant ball-sack," he said in a slow voice, pointing to his face. "I'm just a little pissy today, k'now?"

Missy gave a nod. Wade rarely ever spoke of the torture that made him look this way and turned him into a self-healing killing machine. From what she had gleaned from the little he had told her, it was all still a pretty touchy subject for him and one he would rather forget. But Missy knew that sometimes old wounds sometimes didn't want to heal in the way you wanted them to.

"Understandable-" she quietly uttered in a sympathetic tone.

"So I went on a bit of a fucking rampage this week, killed a bunch of bad guys, ate a whole truck load of tacos, got really drunk, thinking it would make me feel better…" said Wade in a sad voice.

"I'm guessing that didn't work-" said Missy, as Wade trailed his gloved fingers down her bare legs.

"Well, the tacos really hit the spot, I'll tell you that," he said. "But that was like two days ago…..and I am STARVING!"

Missy rolled her eyes. "You want me to make you breakfast?" she asked with a sigh, cocking her head at him.

He gave a nod and stared up her with wide, pleading eyes. "French toast with cinnamon… and those little blueberries on the side… if you're making…"

"Guess I am…" said Missy with a huff, just as Wade's hand suddenly slid up Missy's thigh heading up towards her panties.

"Or you could try and cheer me up some other way?" he said, raising a non-existent eyebrow suggestively.

But Missy slapped his hand away.

"French toast is your limit…" she uttered, shaking her head and peeling him off her.

She headed off into the kitchenette once again.

"Are you sure?" called Wade after her. "I'm sure you taste fucking great with cinnamon sprinkled all over you."

Missy paused by the door and glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"Baby, I don't need cinnamon… because _I_ taste good enough to eat already," she uttered smiling and biting her lip before heading into the kitchen out of sight.

Wade's mouth dropped open.

He breathed hard, a wide grin appearing at his lips.

"It's only taken me a year… but, after all this time, I've FINALLY…got you to flirt back…" Wade let out a loud 'woop', punching the air with his gloved hand. "From now on, forget what happened way back, I'm making _this_ the anniversary of the day I finally wore you down."

From the kitchen Missy smiled to herself as she cracked two eggs into a bowl.

"Give me one more year and we'll be on a beach somewhere having great honeymoon sex…" he called through to her.

"In your dreams, Wade," she said, peeking her head back around the door.

Wade grinned and pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Oh it already is, baby, I can assure you that!" he uttered, staring at her with hungry eyes.

Missy merely shook her head and sauntered back into the kitchen, rolling her eyes as she did so.

* * *

 **I just wanted to say thank you to** **LizzieReddington** **,** **dancindonna** **,** **CJ/OddBall, Noface,** **My-Lonely-Little-World** **,** **cherrishish** **, ILoveThee, blackcat711, FreyaCabanas,** **Onitsu Blackfeather** **, Alice and** **ImmaSlytherout** **for reviewing the last chapter. Loved all of your comments and appreciate you taking the time out of your day to let me know what you thought of it. :) Let me know what you thought of this one. Are you still enjoying it? Was it ok? Please leave a review if you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been months since Missy had seen her Mom. She had moved down to Florida to live with Missy's aunt a couple of years ago and since then, Missy never got a chance to visit her enough.

But this time, her Mom was visiting _her_. For the first time since Missy had moved to New York eighteen months ago.

Missy didn't have much family. It had always just been her and her Mom. She had never really known her Dad. She vaguely remembered a man who used to turn up at the weekends and take her to the park, but he eventually just stopped coming and now remained a distant memory in her mind. Her Mom had had worked at the checkouts at a grocery store on the corner. She often did double shifts to make sure Missy had everything she needed, and Missy was grateful for that. The last few years she had suffered with terrible arthritis and now walked with a stick, so Missy was just happy that her Mom could now spend her retirement in the sun, down in Florida, with barely a care in the world. The heat doing her joints the world of good.

The pair had had a fantastic morning. Missy had gotten up early, met her Mom at the airport and they had got a cab back into the heart of the city. From there they'd had some breakfast and done a little bit of sightseeing. So far it had been the perfect day.

It was around lunchtime Missy's Mom had asked if they could go back and see her apartment.

"I just want to make sure you don't live in some sort of awful hovel," said her Mom with a smile, as they walked arm in arm.

Missy who towered over her mom in high heels, gave a sigh, stuffing a free hand into the pocket of her trench coat.

"I don't live in a hovel, Mom," she said rolling her eyes.

The old woman patted Missy's hand gently and smiled up at her, wrinkles appearing at the corner of her green eyes. "I just hope that job of yours pays enough for you to afford a nice place that's all," said her Mom gently, wincing as she put weight on her leg.

"Remember that little place we used the have-" began Missy.

"On the corner of Lincoln Drive?" continued her Mom, wrinkling her nose as Missy laughed. "The one with all the mice! Yuk!"

Missy hailed a cab and thirty minutes later they had arrived outside Missy's apartment.

"See," she uttered as she helped her poorly Mom climb the stairs. "It's not that bad."

They arrived outside her door, Missy fumbling in her bag for her keys. A second later she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Well what do you think?" she said, gesturing with her arm, before here her eyes fell on a figure standing in the centre of her living room.

She froze….

For standing in her tiny living room was Wade, in full Deadpool costume with two giants swords propped up beside the tv cabinet behind him. In his hand was a huge bunch of flowers.

Missy had made a point of not mentioning anything about her Mom's visit to Wade. She had actually told him she was heading out of town to visit some friends for the weekend, to prevent the risk of him dropping by unexpectedly. But here he was larger than life, as always. He had probably hacked his way into her emails, knowing him.

"You must be Missy's Mom," he said suddenly stepping forwards, holding out the bunch of flowers.

Missy tensed in horror as her Mum blinked his eyes at him, once, then twice…..before suddenly her face broke into a smile.

"Thank you. Call me Margot, please," she said kindly. "And you must be-"

"The name's Wade," he said in a happy voice. "Oh come here, Missy had told me so much about you, I feel like I know you already."

And with that, Wade threw his arms around Margot, pulling her into a big bear hug.

Missy scowled at Wade over her Mom's shoulder. She had certainly NOT told him anything about her Mom!

"Oooh," said Margot, with a squeal as he let go. "Well aren't you a charming young man. Are you one of the Avengers that Missy works for? She never tells me anything about her job, you know. I'm starting to think she was trying to keep you a secret from me."

Wade placed a hand to Margot's back leading her into the dining area as Missy silently raged behind them.

"Well that would be typical Missy wouldn't it, never telling the truth about what she's up to or who she's dating," said Wade pulling out a chair, for Missy's Mom to sit down.

"Can I get you a drink, Mom?" Missy uttered quickly stepping in front of Wade.

Her Mom smiled. "A tea would be lovely," she uttered, wincing in pain as she sat.

"Coming right up," said Wade marching toward the kitchen as Missy gaped. She had never seen him make a drink for anyone else in his life.

"By the way," he said turning to Missy, and cocking his thumb at Margot. "Your Mom is one hullava hugger."

He disappeared through the door as Margot gave a loud laugh. Missy merely rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Her Mom finally turned to her, beckoning her close. "You never said you had such a lovely young man stashed away," she muttered quietly.

Missy reddened. "He's not my-"

But her Mom cut across her before she could finish. "But what's with the mask? Doesn't he ever take it off? I bet he's got a handsome face hidden under there."

Missy's gave a small gulp, removing her coat and flinging it over the back of the couch. "Wade….um, well…..Wade was in an accident a few years ago. He got pretty badly…uh…...burned..."

"Oh the poor thing," said his Mom, shaking her head. "He's got the charm to make up for it, though." Her eyes twinkled.

"Hmmm…" Missy pointed to her little kitchenette. "Actually I might give him a hand, see if he's ok" she said hurrying quickly out of the door.

In the kitchen, Wade was stood against the counter arms folded, waiting for her.

Missy almost growled at him, strutting over, high-heels click-clacking across the titles, and dug him in the chest hard with her finger.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Before she could blink, Wade had closed the gap between them, gripped Missy tightly around the waist and spun her, so she stood with her back to the counter, his body pressed up hard against her.

Her stomach jolted at the contact between them.

"This is what you get when you don't tell me your Mom is coming to visit," he said in a low voice.

Missy pressed her hands against his chest and shot him a cross look. "What? You start acting super creepy?"

"Try model boyfriend," he said in a taunting whisper.

"We're not dating, Wade!" said Missy in a hushed voice. She could feel his gloved fingers attempting to dance their way under the fabric of her shirt.

"Oh you fucking want me," he said, his mouth just a few inches away from her ear. "And your Mom is already dreaming about the beautiful babies we could have together…"

Missy pursed her lips in irritation. She was just about to open her mouth to argue back, when suddenly her Mom appeared in the doorway.

The auburn-haired lady's eyebrows raised in surprise, as she clutched tightly at her walking stick.

"Ooh sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you two love birds," she said with a huge smile, taking in their compromising position, as Wade finally let go of Missy's waist.

"We just got a little caught up in the moment. You know how it is…" said Wade moving over and linking arms with Margot, helping her back into the living room.

Missy let out a long breath, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't still pinned to the counter.

She was going to kill him when all this was over.

Hurriedly making tea she sauntered back into the living room to find Wade and her Mom sitting on the sofa giggling.

"-and after she'd seen the dog next door doing it, she came running in and told me in the cutest voice- "Momma, Momma! I peed outside just like Fluffy did!"

Wade burst into fits of laughter as Missy turned pink from embarrassment.

"Mom!" she cried in horror.

Her Mom glanced up at her with a smile. "Awww, If I can't embarrass you in front of your boyfriend then when can I?"

Missy huffed, avoiding eye contact with Wade. She knew he would eventually use that story against her, in one way or another. She could not risk him getting any more juicy dirt on her-

"Mom, we should get going if we're going to fit any some more sightseeing," she said hurriedly.

Her Mom frowned. "But I haven't even drunk my tea yet," she said with a laugh, nodding at the cup in Missy's hand.

"We'll if we hurry we can go grab some lunch then catch the matinee performance of the Lion King like you wanted," said Missy hurriedly.

Her Mom shrugged. "Well Ok…" she said, as Missy breathed a secret sigh of relief.

Thank God! Now she wouldn't have to risk any more uncomfortable moments.

"Are you joining us?" said Margot suddenly, turning to Wade.

Missy paled. "No, Wade has to-"

"I'd LOVE to!" Wade said happily, jumping to his feet.

Yep, she was definitely going to kill him.

"Well, that settles it then," said her Mom, placing her stick down onto the floor, to lift herself off the sofa. "Oooh I've never been out in public with a superhero before. That is so exciting."

Wade leaned forwards helping Margot carefully from the seat.

"Aww Margot, you're making me blush," he said in a playful tone.

He chanced a glance over his shoulder at Missy.

"Or should I say….Mom…" he uttered, grinning devilishly behind his mask.

Margot laughed, as Wade narrowed his eyes at Missy before turning away.

Missy merely stood and gaped, as Wade and her Mom headed out towards the door.

Pausing for a moment and sucking in a calming breath, Missy rounded the corner and pulled the front door closed behind her, finally turning to the pair.

Oh God, could this day possibly get any worse?

"-well you're more than welcome to come over for Thanksgiving!" uttered her Mom, patting Wade on the arm as he helped her towards the staircase.

Missy stared after, a look of horror plastered onto her face.

Oh, it could get worse, it most definitely could get a LOT worse….

* * *

 **Just a short one today (sorry if it wasn't as good as the others!)and probably won't get a chance to update until Monday. I really hope you all have a really nice weekend.**

 **Please leave a review if you liked it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**1 year ago**

Missy had just finished her first day at her new workplace. SHEILD had had two coveted openings for an administrative assistant and after weeks of aptitude tests, interviews and security clearances she had finally secured the position.

She had moved to New York five months ago and had spent the entire time waitressing and eating into her savings to pay rent. She had waited tables to pay for college so the work wasn't new to her, but she was 29 and she had graduated years ago with a good degree. Right now she wanted more… So working for one of the most prestigious government agencies in the world, was an exciting prospect to her.

She had spent the day being given various passes, being shown where to go (and more importantly, where not to go), introduced to people she would never remember the names of, and shown her work station.

She was now exhausted. Pushing open the door to her tiny apartment she removed her coat, shrugging it from her tired shoulders and placed down her bag.

It was a Friday evening. The had shown her everything today so that she could start properly on Monday. Of this Missy was glad, it meant she could have the weekend to relax, chill out and prepare for a full week at her new job.

She kicked off her black patent heels and padded into her bedroom.

She was going to get into some sweat pants, tie her hair up, order an extra-large pizza and binge watch The Walking Dead. And that for her, was going to a productive evening.

In her bedroom she pulled open a drawer, absent-mindedly humming a rubbish pop song she'd heard on the subway as she did so.

She didn't even notice a quiet tapping on the window behind her…

Missy pulled out a tank top and turned around.

Her eyes widened into orbs as she gazed up…

Lying across the ledge outside her window was what looked like a grown man dressed head to toe in red and black spandex. His masked face and shoulder were pressed up against the glass, but he looked pretty out of it, his head lolling to one side.

Missy could see that the front of his suit was soaked in, what looked like, blood.

She took a step back and gave a startled cry.

The man slid further down the glass. He looked very badly hurt and obviously wasn't conscious.

Should she ring the police? Her first instinct was to run into the living room and grab her cell from her bag… but before she could stop herself she tentatively took a step closer to the window.

…and another…

…and another…

From here she could see three huge gashes that ran across the length of the man's chest. Blood had now begun to pool on the ledge beneath him.

Before she could stop herself, with shaking hands Missy had prised open the window…

Before she had a chance to cry out or grab hold of him, the masked man had come tumbling through the open window and sprawled out on her bedroom floor.

Missy scrabbled backwards and pressed a hand to her mouth, holding in a whimper.

She stared at him for a long moment.

He was tall, with broad shoulders and strong arms. His whole body was covered in leather and spandex, including his face which was obscured by a tight mask.

Maybe he was a superhero. She'd never seen one in real life but she'd certainly seen them on the news enough.

Suddenly he let out a noise.

"Chimichanga…" she swore she heard him mumble in an almost incoherent voice.

Missy gave a gulp, staring down at him. Blood was now pooling across her wooden floorboards. She needed to do something fast.

She grabbed her discarded tank top and nervously crouched down beside him.

She could see the deep wounds in his skin that looked like they went down at least a couple of inches into the surface. She winced and lifted the shirt, ready to try and attempt to stem the bleeding.

But before she could even move she gave a huge gasp and topped backwards.

The wounds on the man's chest were healing before her very eyes.

This was no ordinary man.

Missy breathed hard for a few long moments watching as the bleeding stopped and the skin healed over.

There was still no movement from him. But from the mumbling she had heard a few moments ago, she presumed he must still be alive.

Suddenly her eyes fell to the his utility belt where two large guns sat in a holster on each side. She chewed on her lip as she also noticed the two samurai swords that lay behind him.

What kind of superhero carried weapons like this?

Her heart pounded in her chest and her mouth went dry.

Perhaps he _wasn't_ one of the good guys…

Missy scooted quickly forwards and with shaking hands managed to fumble the guns carefully from his belt.

Getting silently to her feet she took them from the room, placing them onto her sofa before heading back into the bedroom.

Slowly she crouched down at his head. He still wasn't stirring, so as gently as she could, she pulled on of the swords from their sheaths, placing them down at her side.

Missy was about to get up and move these second lot of weapons in the living room, when she paused and bit her lip.

Her eyes traveled across his masked face.

She would probably regret this… he could wake up any second… but her trembling fingers slowly unlatched the strap on his neck.

She pulled the mask from his face.

...Her breath hitched in her throat...

The face of the man before her was dreadfully scarred. His red skin looked painful and burnt.

Missy tilted her head, her eyes roving across his features.

He might have been quite handsome once but obviously something pretty terrible had been done to him to leave him like this…

She leant down and gently traced the side of his cheek with her fingers…

Suddenly the man's eye's blinked open.

Missy pulled away quickly, jumping backwards in fright.

She stumbled to her feet, grasping up one of the samurai swords as she did so and brandishing it before her.

"S-stay where you are-" she stuttered quickly.

The blade was just a few inches away from his neck. The man merely raised his hands.

"Can you at least pass me my mask?" he said in a smooth tone.

Missy glanced down at the mask at her feet, just out of his reach. She looked nervously over at him.

"Don't you try anything…"she warned.

"Cross my heart," he replied quickly, drawing an invisible cross along his broad chest with his finger.

Missy reached down and picked up the mask, tossing it to him.

She felt a pang of guilt as he quickly shoved the mask back over his scarred features, as if embarrassed by her stare.

"W-Who are y-you?" she said, taking a step forward.

He raised his head off the ground slightly and stared up at her through white eyes.

"Can I at least sit up if I'm going to be interrogated?" he said in a quick voice. "I'm all for these floorboards being aesthetically pleasing and all, but they're hell on your back. Especially when you've just had Wolverine trying to turn your insides into taco meat."

Missy gaped, not really knowing what to say.

She merely gave a short nod as he scooted up, propping himself up against her bed.

"Thank you," he said with a sigh. "The name's Pool. Deadpool."

He reached out a hand for her to shake but Missy didn't take it, she merely clutched the sword tightly, keeping it held out towards his neck.

"But if you haven't heard of me..." he uttered. "I'm just your typical badass superhero, with some fucking awesome moves and an ass that just won't quit."

Missy narrowed her eyes at him. What was with this guy?

"You w-we're hurt…now you're not…." she gestured with the sword, to his chest, where his suit still lay in tatters. "How?"

"Weeeell, it's a long story," he uttered. "Why don't you put my sword down and I'll tell you all about it."

He patted the floor beside him, but Missy merely scowled.

"What so you can attack me…..or….or rape me?" she shuffled nervously from foot to foot, the weapon still held aloft. But her hands were shaking terribly.

Deadpool cocked his head at her, taking in the fear that was etched across her features. He paused for a long moment before finally speaking.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he uttered in an earnest voice. "I swear."

Missy gulped. How could she believe him? She jabbed the sword closer to him as if he was about to jump at her at any moment.

"T-then go," she said quickly but firmly, she gestured towards the window.

He looked from her to the window before giving a nod.

Missy stepped back allowing him to get to his feet. She quickly slid the other sword out of his reach with her foot and allowed him to pass her, keeping the weapon in her hands trained on him the whole time.

He backed up slowly, ducking out of the window frame and hopping out onto the ledge.

"I'm sorry about your floorboards…" he said glancing down at her flooring which was now pooled with ruby red blood. His tone was apologetic but Missy was too frightened to care.

She didn't need to say another word, for in the blink of an eye Deadpool had leapt from the ledge and out of sight.

Missy, who didn't care if he hurt himself with the fall, merely ran to the window, slamming it shut and drawing the curtains tightly.

She turned around and dropped the sword with a clang before bursting into tears and slumping down to the ground.

Overwhelmed sobs filled the tiny bedroom as Missy held her head in her hands, her whole body shaking.

That had all been too much for her on top of an already stressful day...

What she didn't know was that Deadpool had merely landed on the ledge one floor down. He sat, legs dangling, listening to Missy's sobs ringing out through the night. He placed his head into his hands.

"Stupid Deadpool…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

It was Sunday evening. The night before her first full day at SHEILD and two days since her run-in with Deadpool, or whatever he called himself.

She was still a little worked up about what had happened and she was glad he had left when he did. But part of her had been intrigued by him. Who the hell was he? Apart from being a self-entitled badass of course...

Missy was now sat in front of the tv, sweatpants on, hair up, waiting for a pizza, just as she had planned for Friday before she had been so rudely disturbed.

She changed the channel as her eyes flickered to her bedroom door. She had hidden Deadpool's weapons in her wardrobe. She didn't really know what else to do with two samurai sword and two guns.

She chewed on her lip absent-mindedly, flipping the channel once again, just as the doorbell rang.

Missy jumped, the noise breaking her from her thoughts.

She quickly grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Just coming…" she yelled, as she plucked out a couple of ten dollar bills and yanked open the front door.

She froze, eyes widening in shock.

It was him…

Deadpool.

He was stood in her doorway, huge pizza box in one hand and a large gift bag in the other.

"Hey! It's me!" he said in a cheery voice, but was cut swiftly off as Missy slammed the door in his face.

She breathed hard.

What the hell was he doing here? AGAIN?

She ran behind her, grabbing her cell phone from the sofa before punching in 9….1….

"I brought you your pizza," he called through the door. "The pizza delivery guy was downstairs when I got here. I gave him the worst tip for putting pineapple on there."

Missy scowled. "I _asked_ for pineapple…" she snapped, her fingers hovering over the 1 button. But she paused and peered through the peephole at the masked figure.

"Ok…. You have the fucking worst taste in pizza, but I won't hold that against you," continued Deadpool. "I also brought you some chocolate…"

He placed the pizza box down on the ground, dispearing from Missy's view for a moment before reappearing and pulling a large box of chocolate from the gift bag.

"A teddybear… I named him _Wolverine_ ," he uttered bringing a small brown bear up to the peephole.

Was this his way of trying to apologise for what happened on Friday?

"I also got you the Star Wars DVD box set," he said with a nod showing her the box. "Just the orginal three movies though, because this bitch hates Binks."

He pointed at himself before moving on.

"And finally," he said reaching down into the almost empty bag and pulling up a small black object. "Pepper spray, because if you think I'm going to attack you, you can just mace me first."

Missy fumbled with the phone in her hand for a moment, gazing down at it.

"How can I mace you when you have a mask on?" she asked slowly.

"Okkkkk, yeah, I didn't really think that one through," he said through the door. "Well you still have my guns right? You can just shoot me... I mean, I'll just heal again... but it'll hurt like a motherfucker."

Missy leaned back against the door. She was really confused by his approach. He wasn't speaking like someone who wanted to attack her.

She glanced down at the ground.

"What happened to your face?" she asked after a long moment.

There was silence for along moment before Deadpool finally answered. His voice was different now. His tone much more quiet.

"I had cancer…and I was told it was terminal…so I did what any coward would do….I signed my life away to become this. A mutant with a fucking self-healing power."

Missy looked sadly at the door.

"I used to look like a hotter Ryan Reynolds, y'know…" he uttered sadly. "But now I look like fucking roadkill."

Missy chewed her lip as she heard him let out a small sigh.

"You don't look like roadkill," she said in a quiet voice before quickly walking into her bedroom.

She went over to the wardrobe and grabbed one of Deadpool's guns that she had stuffed in an old shoe box.

Striding back over to the front door she undid the latch once gain and peered around the door.

Deadpool, was standing there, head hung and despondent.

Missy let out a quiet 'ahem' and he looked quickly up at her.

"You can come in…" she said, as she saw his face crack into a wide grin behind his mask. "…IF… and only IF… you help me get all that blood off my floorboards."

She pointed the gun at him. "But if you try anything…" she warned with a frown.

"No, Ma'am," Deadpool said with a quick slaute.

He quickly gathered up the pizza and his bag of gifts and stepped past her into her apartment.

Missy gave a gulp before lowering the gun slightly as he dropped the items onto her sofa.

He turned back towards her. "My name's Wade…" he said in a serious voice holding out a gloved hand. "Wade Wilson."

Missy lowered the gun and stared up into his masked face for a long moment.

"Missy," she replied finally shaking his hand.

Wade suddenly hopped up and down on the spot excitedely.

"Did we just become Best Friends?" he asked in a playful tone, the grin reappareing behind his mask.

Missy rolled her eyes at him in (which would be the first of many eye rolls she would give Wade) and lifted the gun back up to his face.

"Just get to work, Wilson. Those floorboards wont clean themselves," she said giving him a shove.

Wade shot her a look.

"Only two dates in and you're already demanding I get down on my knees in your bedroom," he smirked. "I'm looking forward to our third."

Missy shook her head, wondering how many times she was have to shoot him to get him to shut up.

She sighed. There probably weren't enough bullets in the world...

* * *

 **Oh god, was it terrible? Did you like it? Well that was a bit of a break from our regular fun chapters. What did you think of how they first met? Normal crazy Wade and Missy flirting back in the next chapter don't you worry.**

 **Sorry if it was a bit of a long. Only 3 more chapters to go though...**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Missy couldn't sleep. It was 1am and she had been tossing and turning for the last hour, her mind unable to settle and drift off.

Her and Wade had argued earlier that evening. It had probably been the first time ever the pair had ever fallen out.

But now Missy lay awake, regretting her earlier outburst.

She turned over and stared up at her darkened ceiling. She let out a long sigh.

Just a few hours ago the pair had been hanging out in her living room. Wade had been sitting on the floor, his back propped up against her sofa reading a takeout menu.

"I think it would be easier to choose what I don't want…" he said in a quick voice handing Missy the leaflet.

She was sat behind him on the couch, legs crossed, scrolling through her phone.

"Just get everything," she said with a shrug. She had been out with some friends the night before and was still suffering from a slight hangover. Her stomach rumbled. Right now, she just wanted ALL of the carbs.

"And that's why you're my perfect woman," he said glancing up at her through the white eyes of his mask.

Missy didn't even acknowledge his comment, merely continuing to scroll down her newsfeed.

"Uh, I didn't tell you…" she said after a moment. Not making eye contact with Wade. "I have another date."

Wade turned to face her, placing an elbow onto the couch.

"With who?" he asked cocking his head. "Don't tell me Rogers had finally strapped on a pair of old man balls and plucked up the courage to ask you out."

Missy, still didn't look at Wade. The tops of her cheeks turned pink.

"With the guy I….err…. went on a date with last time…." she said quietly.

She saw Wade narrow his white eyes at her.

"The asshole?" he said in a confused tone. "The guy who you said made it clear he wasn't into you and you had such a bad date with, you still won't even tell me what happened."

Missy gave a gulp, her eyes not leaving her phone.

"I saw him last night…in the club we were at…" she said quickly. "He seemed…interested…nice… He asked if I wanted to come over to his place the week after next."

"And you agreed?!" he said in an incredulous voice.

Missy had never heard Wade speak like this to her before. His tone was biting. Angry.

Missy got to her feet.

"Yes," she snapped, scowling. "I really don't see what it's got to do with you, Wade."

The masked merc jumped to his own feet and followed Missy as she stalked into the kitchen.

"So some guy gives you a little bit of attention and you just throw yourself at him?...Again?" said Wade, in an accusing voice.

Missy spun around, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"None of this is any of your business," she retorted.

But Wade stood in the doorway. "I'm just trying to make sure you don't make another stupid mistake," he uttered harshly.

Missy gave a gulp, staring down at the floor. This was so unlike Wade. Usually he was so upbeat about everything. She would have expected him to just give her an enthusiastic pat on the back and tell her to go for it.

Missy shot him a dark frown.

"Just fuck off, Wade," she said darkly as she stalked past him back in the living room. "Go on, get out."

She pointed to the door, she could feel angry tears pricking at her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm going," said the masked merc, shaking his head and marching past her, hauling open the door and slamming it behind him….

That had all been just a few hours ago and Missy still felt guilty.

She wished she had never asked him to leave like that.

She flipped over onto her stomach and reached for her phone. She desperately wanted to call him, but she had far too much stupid pride for that. She gave a groan and ran a hand down her face. She would never sleep at this rate.

Deciding she would get up and make herself a milky drink before going back to bed, she lifted the covers from herself and headed for the door.

But as her fingers reached the doorhandle, she heard an almighty clanging coming from the living room and a sudden- "Fuck…" as the sound of something smashing could be heard from behind the door.

Missy paled.

She slowly reached down for a large stiletto heel which lay on the floor from the previous night and cautiously opened the door.

The living room was dark, but at the far end of the room, next to the now open window, Missy cold just make out a figure shifting about in the moonlight.

She raised the stiletto higher as if ready to bash the intruder across the face and quickly flipped on the light switch.

"What the f-" she said gaping, as she took in the sight before her.

Wade was lying in a crumpled heap on the far side of the room. Her floor lamp had fallen on top of him and all around him were broken shards of glass mixed with a dark liquid.

"Hey, sugar munchkin," he said raising his masked head, but Missy could already hear that his speech was slurred.

He awkwardly tried getting to his feet, shifting the lamp off him, before suddenly stumbling and falling into her bookshelf. Half a dozen hardback books toppled onto his head.

Missy frowned as Wade got to his feet once again, stepping on broken glass as he did so.

"Are you drunk?" said Missy lowering the high heel that she had been holding and giving a frown.

Wade looked up at her, swaying slightly on the spot.

"You look so fucking hot right now," he said taking a couple of steps towards her but stumbling once again.

Missy, who was just wearing a tight tank top and a pair of shorts, caught him just as he was about to topple into her.

"Whoa whoa-" she uttered quickly, trying to pull the spandex-clad Deadpool to his feet. "Ugh, why are you so heavy…"

"My massive super dong counts for about 30 percent of that weight," he uttered in a slick voice, gazing up at her.

Missy with great effort, managed to haul him onto the sofa.

"Sure it does…" she muttered with a sigh, as he slumped down onto the cushions.

He peered up at her, as she stood before him, arms folded.

"Ok, ok… " he said raising both his hands aloft. "I may be a liiiiiitle bit drunk… but that doesn't mean that I won't be able to give you the best night of sex of your life…"

He gave a nod of assurance as Missy rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting you a glass of water," she said moving off into her little kitchenette.

She was back a second later with a cup, placing it down onto the coffee table in front of him.

But before she could move, Wade had reached over, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on top of him.

"Wade!" she said in a tired voice, trying to shift within his tight grasp. She could feel something hard, pressing up against her thigh which she prayed was his gun.

She managed to lift herself up slightly, pressing her hands against his broad chest.

He raised one of his gloved hands and brushed his fingers gently against her cheek.

"Do you know that I kinda fucking love you…" he said in a soft voice.

Missy closed her eyes and shook her head, a small smile spreading across her features. "Yes, you tell me that every time you have even a drop of alcohol," she muttered, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "Remember that time I made appletinis, and you spent an hour on the phone to Al telling her how beautiful I look when I get angry."

"No, no, no…this is different…" said Wade, drunkenly shaking his head. "I love you and I don't want you to go on dates with guys who treat you like shit."

"Wade-" warned Missy, not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier, but Wade pressed a finger to her lips shushing her.

"I'm being serious…" he said, stumbling over his words, sounding anything but serious. "I've just drunk a shitload of whisky and I am ready to take on any motherfucker that tries to hurt you."

Missy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I know you are, babe," she said gently, prising herself off his lap and getting to her feet.

She knew how handsy he could get even when he wasn't drunk. So peeling herself off him now was definitely the best option.

Wade made to protest but Missy cut him off.

"So was that a bottle of whisky you managed to smash all over my floor?" she said, gazing across to the mess that lay in front of her window.

Wade sat up properly, peering over the back of the couch.

"I will definitely help you clean that up tomorrow," he said, his upper half still swaying slightly.

Missy placed her hands to her hips, causing Wade to look up at her with wide, white eyes.

"I've been waiting for you to help clean up that bloodstain from the floorboards in my bedroom for a year already…," she uttered in an irritated voice. "So I'm not counting on it."

But Wade wasn't listening. Missy could see his eyes travelling up and down her body.

"Did I tell you how fucking hot you look right now?" he asked, leaning his masked head over the arm of the sofa.

Missy gave a sigh. "Yes, you did…" she murmured tiredly, gently placing a hand to the top of his head. "Come on, drink some water."

She nodded towards the glass, still sitting untouched on the coffee table.

"Fiiiine..." he grumbled, pulling up his mask a little, before reaching over and taking and taking a sip.

He quickly downed the entire glass as Missy stroked the top of his head. As he finished, he placed the glass down beside him and tugged the mask down over his face once again.

"You got any tequila?" he said turning to her as Missy shot him a cross look. "No, no, not for me…for you…. I know what you get like after just a sniff of that stuff. And you know how fun, sloppy drunk sex can be..."

Missy shook her head and passed a hand across her tired face, giving a yawn.

"No, I'm taking you to bed," she uttered as Wade's not existent eyebrows shot up.

He bounced up and down on the sofa excitedly giving a 'woop'.

"Are you kidding me? We're finally gonna do it?" he looked down at his crotch. "Ok, big guy, you better do me proud-"

But Missy rolled her eyes, grabbing Wade's arms and lifting him from the sofa.

"We're not sleeping together Wade, you can have my bed and I'll have the couch," she muttered, dragging him to his feet.

He gave a whine but followed willingly as she led him to her bedroom. He stared down at her, his white eyes roving across her features.

"Do you know why I love coming here?" he said still slurring his words.

Missy smiled. She knew he was about to come out with some sort of crass innuendo. "Why's that, Wade?"

He paused before speaking.

"Because your place is so nice…. a-and clean and doesn't smell like old lady pants…" he said, causing Missy's smile to widen.

Reaching her bed, she slowly eased him onto the mattress. He slumped backwards lying across the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"…And because you're here…" he continued, before letting out a huge yawn.

Missy smiled down at the floor. If Wade had been looking at her, he's have seen her cheeks turn the slightest of pink.

"Shall we go for tacos tomorrow?" he said suddenly. "Or chimichangas, I'm easy either way…"

Missy smirked, coming to sit next to him. "Sorry babe, you missed out. I ordered sooooo much tex-mex after you stormed out earlier."

Wade brought a hand to his chest, acting affronted. "Without me?!"

Missy laughed, laying back across the bed beside Wade and turning to him. "Sorry…"

"So what did you get? Talk dirty to me, baby…" he uttered, his white eyes still on the ceiling.

Missy smiled, as he lifted his arm and she scooted beneath it, resting her head against his broad chest as he pulled her close.

"Ok, so I had some chimichangas, a burrito…"

Wade nodded in approval as she listed each one off.

…"a grilled shrimp fajita, nachos with extra sour cream…"

"…two fish tacos…."

Suddenly she heard the slightest of snores emanate from Wade's masked mouth.

Missy paused for a long moment staring up at him.

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Wade's chest rising and falling beneath her.

"Goodnight, Wade…" she said in barely a whisper, as she felt herself drifting off into the most comfortable sleep either of them had had in a long, long time.

* * *

 **I hope that was ok? I went to see Deadpool for the third time last night. I am obsessed at the moment.**

 **Apologies if there are any spelling errors. I'm from the UK and aften are spelling is a little different (also I'm terrible at proof reading before I post!)**

 **Let me know what you thought about that chapter. Did you like it?**

 **Thanks to Dyani, KitKat567, Alice, ImmaSlytherout, PorcelainPuppetLady, FreyaCabanas, LizzieReddington, CJ/Oddball and ILovetThee for reviewing the last chapter and the many more who reviewed the chapters before.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this one! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

It was 1.45am and Missy was at a club.

Her friend Karen had dragged her out, complaining that she never get to see her anymore, but had subsequently spent the entire evening poured all over some guy she had just met, leaving Missy alone.

Missy had spent the entire night as a third wheel, merely sitting in the corner of a booth downing shot after shot to console herself, while her friend and this random guy partook in the most awkward PDA imaginable.

It was about thirty minutes ago that a drunk guy had the bar had offered to buy Missy a drink, but when she had turned him down, he had grabbed her ass and told her to not be such a conceited bitch. So all in all it had not been a brilliant night out for her….

All she wanted to do now was to get home and forget about the whole thing.

"Karen, I'm going to go," she yelled over the loud club music.

Her dark-haired friend extracted her lips from the guy she was making out with and stared up at Missy.

"Oh don't go! We're having fun!" she said with a whine.

Missy forced a smile. She most definitely wasn't having fun.

"No, I'm tired, I'm just going to take a cab home," said Missy, tucking her long caramel hair behind her ears. "You stay safe though ok?"

She gave the guy Karen was with, a cautious glance as her friend beamed up at her.

"Ok, but text me when you're home, yeah?" said Karen, grasping Missy's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Missy squeezed back before hitching up her chain handbag and walking off.

She wove her way through the crowd pushing through groups of dancing people as she did so before finally reaching the doors that led out of the club and stepping out into the cold night air.

She shivered slightly. She only had a tight black dress and heels on and she cursed herself for not bringing a jacket.

She quickly moved aside as two girls pushed past her into the club.

There was a line stretching down the block of party-goers waiting to get inside.

Missy reached into her handbag for her phone. She frowned. It wasn't there.

"Fuck…" she murmured.

She lifted up the her little bag and made to root through it but it was empty, save for a tube of lipstick and the keys to her apartment.

Both her phone and purse were gone. They must have been snatched as she was walking through the crowds mere moments ago.

She paled and turned to head back inside but suddenly a large doorman held an arm out in front of her blocking her path.

"You need to join the line if you want to come inside," he said in a thick accent, gazing down at her disinterestedly.

Missy, shot him a confused look. "I just came from in there, I lost my cell phone and my-"

"Did you get a wristband?" he asked in a gruff voice, his attention elsewhere.

"No, but I-" she began.

"Then you'll have to join the line," he said, nodding towards the enormous queue, before turning away from her and beckoning a party of three forwards and letting them inside.

Missy stepped back onto the cold pavement. All she wanted to do was go home.

But she had no money and no phone and was at least a dozen blocks away from her apartment.

Tentatively she approached a yellow cab, parked a few feet away.

She lent down as the driver lowered his window.

"Uh, I need a cab to Elm Avenue," she began, choosing her words carefully. "I don't have any cash at the moment, but I can-"

"No money, no ride," said the cab driver, immediately winding up his window.

Missy stepped back and gave a gulp, moving aside as a guy and a girl pushed past her and stumbled into the back of the taxi.

She turned and looked down the street leading away from the club.

She could wait around here for Karen to leave but it didn't look as though that was going to happen any time soon, with both her and her guy having a pretty good time in the unlit corners of the club.

The street, at least, looked pretty well lit. Perhaps the journey on foot wouldn't be so bad. She glanced down at her outfit, desperately wishing she had brought a coat or at least a change of shoes.

She took in a deep breath and made up her mind.

Clutching her arms tightly around herself, she began to walk.

The first two blocks weren't too bad, with nightclub goers staggering about here and there and cabs zooming past, but it was when she turned the corner she paused.

The street ahead of her was dingy and very dimly lit. Large tower apartments lined the sides of the road and large trash cans littered the side walk.

She gave a gulp.

There were no people here. No cars either. The whole block had an eerie feel to it that Missy couldn't quite shake.

She strode on, clutching her almost empty bag tightly to her.

She was half way down the street when suddenly there was a loud crash behind her. Missy swung around, her heart thumping inside her chest, only to see a large black cat which had just tipped over a dustbin, streak past her.

She breathed hard, her heart still racing.

She sped up, her high heeled shoes rubbing against her sore feet, but right now she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get home as quickly as possible.

Missy glanced nervously over her shoulder.

She had the horrible feeling that someone was watching her. Trying to shake the thought from her mind, she continued on.

By now she was freezing, she rubbed her bare arms but it didn't seem to do much.

Strutting past a darkened alleyway to her left, she caught sight of a figure half way down, standing in the gloom.

Missy's breath caught in her throat. Her feet pounded hard against the pavement as she heard footsteps behind her, following her.

"Hey sweetheart," came a low male drawl that caused Missy's skin to crawl. "Want to have some fun?"

Missy glanced over her shoulder and saw a man in his forties with a scrubby red beard and a baseball hat shuffling along after her. His eyes looked red and bloodshot.

Missy tried to quicken her pace, but as she did so, her ankle twisted on an uneven paving stone causing her to stumble and yelp in pain.

The man was approaching fast. "That's right, girl, you stay there…" he said in a scratchy voice.

Missy quickly tried to put weight on her foot but winced, as a sharp pain shot through her ankle. She anxiously stared up at the man who was just a couple of feet away now, grotesquely licking his lips as he approached.

Suddenly, the man was roughly grabbed from behind, by the throat, and shoved into the wall of the building beside them. He hit the red brick with a loud thump.

Missy breathed hard as she gazed up, only to see Wade, in full Deadpool suit, gripping the man by his neck.

"Hey baby," he uttered cheerily, as if he had spotted her on a warm sunny day at the grocery store, not in the middle of a dark street at 2am whilst holding a potential rapist by the throat.

Wade violently bashed the man's skull against the bricks once again. He relinquished his grip and the bearded man slipped down the wall, landing on the floor in a heap.

Wade stepped over him with a flourish and approached Missy.

He instantly rubbed at her cold arms. "You look suuuuuper hot in that dress. Fuck me…but you are fucking freezing," he said shaking his head.

Missy, whose heart was still slowly returning to its normal pace within her rib-cage, gave a quick nod. "I am," she said as her teeth chattered- probably due to a mixture of fear and the cold.

Without another word Wade pulled her into his strong arms.

He smelled like leather and musk and ….cotton candy.

Missy's heart instantly warmed. It felt so good to be close to him, safe in his tight embrace. Her stomach lurched as he pulled away and she slowly gazed up into his masked face.

"Let me just do one thing," he said in a serious voice, turning back to the guy still slumped on the ground behind them.

Wade pulled out a small knife from his pocket.

"Don't kill him," said Missy, gazing up at Wade with sad eyes. As much as she wanted this guy dead, she didn't want Wade to be the one who did it. Not right in front of her at least.

Wade turned back towards her, looping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"As if I'd do that…" he said in a reprimanding tone.

But before Missy could utter another word, Wade had tossed the knife behind him.

A sudden loud yell was heard. Missy peered over her shoulder as Wade dragged her away, to see that the knife had landed right through the man's testicles.

His cries became fainter and fainter as they turned the corner.

Missy winced suddenly as she put weight down onto her painful ankle.

"Fuck…" she murmured, bringing Wade to a halt. "These fucking shoes…"

"Well I would offer to swap," he said grinning. "But I don't think gold is really my color. Stark would bite your hand off for them though…"

Missy ignored him, bending down and rubbing her bruised ankle.

"Want me to carry you?" he offered, his gloved fingers tracing circles on her cold arm. Missy had to stop herself from letting out a pleasurable shudder at his touch.

"I think my dress is a bit short for a piggyback.." she said rolling her eyes and glancing down at herself.

Wade's white eyes travelled down her slim figure.

"So fucking hot…" he uttered under his breath, taking every inch of her in.

Missy bit her lip, her breathing becoming shallow.

"I was thinking bridal style…" he said after a long moment, in a more audible tone.

Right then, Missy could think of nothing she wanted more than to be in his strong arms again…

She stopped and internally shook herself.

What the hell was wrong with her tonight? This was Wade she was thinking about. Maybe she had had too much to drink…

"I'll be fine to walk, I'll just have to take it slow," she said, turning back to the sidewalk and limping along.

Wade let out a snort before jogging and catching up to her, holding out and arm for her to take.

"Well if you're not going to let me carry you over the threshold, at least let me be a gentlemen," he said with a sigh.

Missy grinned. "You? A gentleman?" she said nudging him with her hip and pulling at her bottom lip with her teeth.

Wade glanced down at her as she grasped his arm in hers, happily.

"So what happened? You just fancy the fresh air? Decided you wanted to take a night time walk dressed like a hooker?"

"HEY!" cried Missy, bashing his in the stomach with her handbag. "If you must know I was out at a club with a friend and had my purse and cell phone stolen."

Wade narrowed his eyes. "Who were you out with?" he asked in a slow voice. "The guy from your date next weekend? The asshole?"

Missy rolled her eyes, not wanting to start up another argument with the masked merc.

"No, it was just my friend Karen, if you must know," she uttered, as they crossed the street arm in arm.

The pair were silent for a long moment. A rarity for Wade which didn't last very long.

"So did you have a good night before you got fucking pick-pocketed? Or was it all just terrible music and fifteen dollar cocktails?" he said, glancing down at her.

Missy gave a sigh. "Pretty much the latter. I hate going to clubs like that. Why do guys think it's OK to grope you then call you a bitch when you turn them down?"

Wade's brows knitted together. "Well next time, text me _before_ you lose your phone," he said in an angry voice. "...and I will come and disembowel any motherfucker that does that to you."

Missy let out a long breath. "Wade, I'd never be off my phone if that was the case…" she said shaking her head. "I don't think any woman in the city would be."

Wade stopped in his tracks pulling Missy to a sudden halt and turning her to him.

Missy breathed hard as she gazed up into his masked eyes, butterflies swarming about in her stomach.

He looked like he was about to say something but for some reason the words never came…

She reached up and placed a hand to his broad chest. The chest she had fallen asleep on just one week ago.

She couldn't describe it…

…this feeling…

With him she felt safe…..

….. happy…..

Like she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world….

"Wade, I-" she said in a whisper, as she gazed up at him.

Suddenly, before she could say anther word, she was cut off by a loud song streaming out from Wade's pocket.

'… _.Cause I aint no hollaback girl.. I aint no hollaback giiiiirl…'_

"Sorry that's my… cell…" he said, fumbling at his belt as Missy stepped back, staring down at the ground, a pink tinge appearing at her cheeks.

"Dopinder my good friend, how are we on this fine evening?" he said in a loud voice, before turning to Missy. "It's Dopinder." He said in a loud whisper, merely causing Missy to look up at him in confusion.

"I did what?" said Wade, before suddenly spinning around on the spot, attempting to look at something behind his shoulder, much like a dog chasing its own tail.

He held his hand over the mouthpiece of his cell and turned to Missy once more. "I forgot my swords in Dopinder's cab on my way over here," he said in a hushed tone. "Stupid Deadpool."

"Hey where are you?" he said over the phone as Missy shivered beside him.

Wade glanced down at her.

"Oh you are?" he said before suddenly placing a hand to her back and pulling her close to him. He ran his hand over her shoulders, trying to warm her. "Were on Park Drive…. Ok, great, see you in two, amigo…. yeah…. yeah…. Dopinder, I know your Indian and not Mexican, aright…"

With that Wade dropped the call, tutting and shaking his head.

"Well, I have a carriage arriving for us any minute now, Princess," he said stuffing his cell back in his pocket.

His gloved fingers traced along her bare shoulder blades.

"Good," she murmured, reaching her hand up and placing his to his hard chest, pushing herself further into his arms.

Leaning forwards he gently rested his masked head on top of hers.

This was the closest Missy had ever been to Wade. Normally she tried to distance herself, both physically and mentally, from him as much as she possibly could, but right now all she wanted to do was stay here, locked inside his strong embrace.

She felt one of his hands slip slowly down her spine, coming to rest on the small of her back. She half expected him to try moving it lower, but on this occasion he didn't.

Her heart thudded inside her chest. Both of them were quiet, all Missy could hear was the sound of her own cold breath.

"Wade-"she began, after what felt like an eternity. But she was suddenly cut off by the bright beam from two headlamps hitting them squarely in the face.

Shielding her eyes, she turned to see a yellow taxi cab, just a few feet away.

Wade pulled away from her, instead reaching down and grasping her hand in his, leading her over to the car.

They entwined their fingers together.

"Good evening Mr Pool," came the voice of the driver as he poked his out of the window and flashing them a wide smile. "Where are you going so late at night?"

Wade opened the rear door and ushered Missy inside.

"Take us to Elm Avenue, Dopinder my good man," said Wade, sliding into the back seat beside Missy, as she scooted across.

"No problem, DP," said Dopinder putting his foot on the gas.

Missy turned her body towards Wade. She was still freezing cold and her teeth would not stop chattering. She cursed herself for not bring a jacket tonight, she really did.

Automatically Wade threw his arm around her cold shoulders and tugged her to him.

Missy saw the driver flash her a quick glance in his rear-view mirror.

"If you're wondering why I'm not joining you up front tonight Dopinder, as you can see I have company," uttered Wade in a chatty voice.

"Ahhhh a lady of the night is it Mr Pool?" said Dopinder taking in Missy's tight dress and enormously high heels.

Missy gaped, looking affronted. "A lady of the- Wait! You think I look like a- Oh my god!" she said loudly, attempting to tug down her short LBD over her slender legs.

Wade let out a chuckle.

"My beautiful friend Missy here, does not turn tricks for cash, Dopinder. Though I am sure many a man wished she would," he said in a goading voice, as Missy dug him hard in the ribs.

She glanced up at him and shot him a look, a small, irritated smirk passing over her features.

Her heart fluttered. His masked face was just an inch from her own.

She subconsciously tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth.

It was a short journey back to her apartment, Wade giving Dopinder a crisp high-five through the window as they hopped out, him remembering to take his swords this time.

The cold air hit Missy hard once again and she gave a shiver. "Let's get inside, I am _so_ cold," she uttered.

And this time it was Missy's turn to grab Wade's hand. She pulled him up the steps towards her apartment. A few minutes later she had unlocked the door and they had bustled inside.

The warmth of her apartment hit her as she walked in.

Wade headed straight for the kitchen. "Do we have any food?" he called back to her.

Missy who had strutted into her bedroom, tossed her almost empty handbag down onto the bed and flipped on her bedside light. She would deal with reporting her missing phone and purse in the morning. Right now, all she wanted to do was go to sleep, the cold air had exhausted her.

"Sorry, I was supposed to go to the grocery store earlier when Karen called," she yelled back to him, sinking down onto the bed and reaching down to remove her shoes.

He appeared in the doorway a second later, utility belt and swords now missing, brandishing a pop tart. He lifted his mask a little, revealing his mouth, and took a bite.

Missy cocked an eye at him. "Did you even heat that?" she said with a sigh, slipping off both shoes and rubbing at her sore ankle.

Wade didn't reply, mouth full of food.

She glanced up at him with heavy eyes. "Can you… err….turn around?" she asked, gesturing to him with her finger. "I want to get out of this dress.

Wade, polishing off the pop tart, pulled the mask back over his face. "As _if_ I am passing up this opportunity…" he said with a growl.

Missy rolled her eyes. "Wade-" she said warningly. But the masked merc merely folded his arms across himself and widened his white eyes, teasing her.

Missy frowned before she suddenly stood and turned around. Her face breaking into a smirk.

"Fine," she uttered biting her lip.

Wade would never in a million years expect her to undress in front of him. And just this once she wanted to catch him off guard…

With that, Missy slowly unzipped her dress at the side before letting it fall to the floor, pooling at her feet.

She turned to see Wade starring at her, unmoving. She could see that, beneath his mask his mouth was agape and his breathing shallow in his chest.

Missy let out a grin.

That wasn't flirting right? Just friends fooling around…

All she had on right now was a matching set of black lacy underwear. She strolled casually over to her bureau, fishing out an old oversized band shirt and throwing it over her head. Her heart pounding in her chest. This felt all so exhilarating for her.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked him teasingly, before letting out a laugh and jumping onto her bed. She wriggled down under the covers.

Wade let out a breathy sigh. "Oh baby, my tongue belongs to you…" he said pacing over to her. He shook his head. "Fuck me, you are _so_ hot," he uttered longingly, falling to his knees onto the bed.

Missy laughed again. "This is probably not the most healthy of best friend relationships," she said, running a hand through her slightly tonged hair.

"If I'm managing to get you to flirt back I really couldn't give a fuck," he said, flipping over onto his back and moving around on the mattress, getting comfy.

Missy laughed again and shifted further down under the covers before switching off the lamp at her side.

She could feel Wade near her legs. Part of her dreaming of what it would be like if he was under the covers beside her. She breathed hard, thinking of the feel of his warm hands on her skin…

But her dreams were broken as Wade spoke.

"We still on for taco Tuesday this week?" he asked in a playful tone. "Ooh, ooh and fajita Friday?"

Missy stared up into the darkness.

"I can do Tuesday but, I…err…. I have my date on Friday," she uttered quietly, bringing a hand to her mouth.

Wade was silent.

Missy glanced around waiting for a response but one never came.

"I can do scary-movie Saturday though," she offered, biting her lip.

There was a long pause. "Deal. As long as I can pick the food….oh, and the movie," he said quickly. "Were counting that awful Green Lantern movie as horror right?"

Missy smiled to herself, flipping over onto her side.

"Goodnight, Wade," she murmured for the second time in a week, as she drifted off into a warm and comfortable sleep, secretly still wishing she was locked within his tight embrace.

Perhaps the evening hadn't gone so badly after all…

* * *

 **Was that ok? Was it awful? Please leave a review to let me know what you thought?**

 **Only one more chapter to go...**

 **So I'm done with the 'Ten times Deadpool showed up unexpectedly'. Now for 'the one time he didn't'... coming soooooon...**


	11. Chapter 11

Missy took a deep breath as she stepped out of the cab.

It was Friday and she was here for her….date.

Wearing a light blue, tight fitting dress that fell to the knees and pair of nude heels she looked every part the perfect date. Her long caramel hair was lightly tonged and her make-up smoky and sexy. She would have turned the head of any man, let alone her date, but right now her thoughts weren't on him…

She stepped out into the cool night air and stared around sadly, looking for someone. Hoping that at any moment he would come rescue her.

That she would feel his hand in hers and they would run off giggling, and end up sitting on a rooftop somewhere, eating chimichangas and staring at the stars.

But there was no sign of anyone in a red suit this time. No hero to come and rescue her.

She flicked a strand of hair from her face and strutted forwards into the restaurant.

The room was warm and dimly lit and all around people sat, drinking, laughing and chatting happily.

Her eyes darted through the crowd hoping to spot a red and black mask but there wasn't one…

"Melissa," said a sudden voice behind her.

Missy spun around, with a smile.

"Wade, I-" she started, but as she turned, she saw that the figure behind her wasn't the man she wanted to see at all.

It was the asshole- as Wade had called him.

His real name was David and he stood here, tall with dark hair and a charming smile, dressed in a white shirt unbuttoned at the collar.

Missy faltered for a second, her heart dropping, before composing herself and flashing him a smile.

"David, it's good to see you…" she uttered as he leaned in towards her.

His lips moved towards hers, but at the last second, Missy turned her head, feeling them graze her cheek instead.

As he pulled away he shot her a frown before grinning once again, placing hand to her back.

"I asked for the table over here in the corner," he said leading her over to a small booth, tucked away out of sight from the other diners.

Missy couldn't help but shudder at their contact and quickly peeled herself away from him, taking a seat.

For a very long time she had really liked him. They had been introduced by a mutual friend not long after Missy had moved to the city. They had met at a bar and chatted all evening. He was tall, handsome and had a lot of charm and she had fallen for him straight away. They had kissed that night and Missy's heart had raced with happiness.

But the next day when she had tried to call him it had just gone through to voicemail…

Then, the next week, she saw him again, at the same bar but with a different girl this time, his hands all over her…his lips too. Missy had just gone home and cried.

She had seen a him out a few times after that, with girl after girl after girl on his arm, but even that didn't make Missy want him less. It only made her more and more jealous. She liked him, she couldn't help it. The way he had looked at her, talked to her… he was all she could think about.

Then a few months ago, she turned up at the same bar again with friends. A new dress on, her hair straight and glossy and suddenly David had been at her side once more, his hands slipping his way around her waist. And she had fallen for it, hook line and sinker…

They had proceeded then to go on their awful date, where he had done nothing all evening but stare at the girl on the table opposite. Missy had seen them smiling at each other throughout the night, then when they had been leaving, she had slipped off to use the bathroom only to come back to find him exchanging phone numbers with the girl. She had never told Wade what had happened. She was embarrassed and ashamed at herself for going out with the asshole.

She stared up at David as he slipped into the seat beside her…and yet here she was again.

After almost eighteen months it was as if a smoke screen had been lifted and she could finally see this guy for what he really was.

An utter fucking asshole…

Missy stared down at the table, her neatly polished fingers toying with her fork.

Beneath the tablecloth she could feel David's knee pressed up against hers. She felt sick.

"What would madam and sir like to drink this evening?" said a sudden voice at her side.

Missy pictured herself looking up and seeing Wade with a cloth thrown over his arm, acting the part of the waiter, before tugging her out of this hell.

But as she peered up, she saw that this was just a normal man and not the person she so desperately wanted to see right now.

"We'll have the Merlot," said David suddenly, before Missy had even had the chance to reach over for the wine menu. She gritted her teeth in irritation.

"Very good choice, sir," said the waiter with a smile, walking off.

She felt David turn to her. He slid across the seat, inching closer.

"You look beautiful tonight…" he uttered in a smooth tone.

Beneath the table he placed his hand gently on her thigh.

Missy wanted to scream.

She didn't look up at him, merely pulling the menu towards her and shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"The pasta looks good…" she murmured tucking her hair behind her ear but David didn't seem to be listening, He reached up with his other hand, trailing a finger down her slender neck.

Missy gave a gulp and tried pulling away from him as politely as she could.

A few weeks ago she would have been putty in his hands, but now… his gaze alone on her, made her stomach churn.

He leaned forwards, his lips almost brushing her ear.

"How about we just have a glass or two here, then head back to mine..." he said in a slick voice. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

His hand on her thigh, slid upwards, attempting to slip in between her legs.

Immediately Missy grabbed his hand, and pushed him off her. She turned to him, scowling.

"Get your fucking hands off me," she uttered, grasping up her handbag and getting to her feet.

Enough was enough.

"You want me to sleep with you and you're not even willing to feed me first?" she said angrily. "I'm not that easy y'know…"

She wanted to smirk to herself. That was a total Wade line and she knew it. But she was still furious. Turning on her heel she stormed out of the restaurant.

As she pushed open the large glass doors and stepped out into the cold night air, Missy let out a long breath.

She felt so happy, like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The spell was broken, she knew that now. All the hours, all the weeks, all the months spent pining after that jerk… and now she was free of him.

She bit her lip and her heart thudded, her thoughts immediately flying to someone else.

Someone who had been there for her this whole time. Someone who she couldn't stop thinking about…

Someone who she wanted to spend every single minute of every single day with…

She reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone, strolling a little further down the block.

He had been on her mind for the past week. Her body desperate to be close to his once again. To feel his strong arms around her…

She unlocked her cell and scrolled down her contacts list- just as a hand grabbed her roughly by the arm, spinning her around.

It was David.

He was staring down at her angrily, his fingernails digging into her upper arm.

"You walk out on me? You self-centered fucking bitch," he said seething, pushing her roughly against a wall.

There was no one on the street to notice their confrontation. A few doors down Missy could hear the sound of laughter and tinkling glasses coming from the restaurant.

Missy's chest tightened and she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he spat, his hand reaching for her throat.

Anyone would have thought that, at that minute, Missy would want nothing more than for Wade to turn up and spear this guy like a fucking kebab.

But Missy's eyes flashed darkly.

For once she didn't need Wade to save her...

David didn't get a chance to say another word before Missy's knee collided squarely with his balls.

He doubled over and staggered backwards, but Missy wasn't done. She stalked after him, her eyes black.

As he faced the ground, groaning, she lifted her other leg, kneeing him hard in the face. He stumbled back, his nose bloody, and fell to the ground, crying out.

Missy gave a growl, before kicking him hard in the stomach with her high heeled shoe.

He winced and clutched himself in pain as she went in for a second kick to his kidneys.

"You ever fucking lay your hands on me again and I have a friend who wouldn't think twice about chopping you into little pieces and throwing you into the fucking river," she said in a dangerous voice. "You understand me?"

David gave a whimper, rolling about on the floor.

Missy scowled, taking that as a yes. She gave a sniff, smoothing her hair and brushing down her dress before strutting off, leaving David on the floor in a bloodied and bruised heap.

She walked casually down the street, lifting her cell phone once more.

Right now she knew exactly what she wanted more than anything in the world…

No. _Who_ she wanted more than anything in the world….

Selecting the number she lifted the phone to her ear. It dialed for barely a second before it was answered.

"Hey honey-munchkin," came the cheery voice of Wade from down the line. "I wasn't expecting a call from you tonight. In fact, I don't think you've _ever_ called me."

Missy smiled down at the ground.

"Yeah well there's a first for everything," she said with a sigh. She wrapped her arm around herself tightly, the cold air causing her to shiver.

"Thought you'd be on your date," said Wade in a quiet voice.

Missy glanced back over her shoulder at David who was still writhing around on the floor, clutching a bloody nose.

"You were right," she said shaking her head. "He _was_ an asshole."

She stepped off the pavement, crossing the street.

"Hey, are you free tonight?" she asked, biting her lip, her heart pounding as she waited for response.

"Sure..." said Wade a little uncertainly. "Are you...alright?"

Missy smiled.

"Just meet me at that taco place you like, near the river, in like ten minutes? Wait...can you bring a jacket for me?" she asked quickly. "I'm freezing...again."

"Jacket, taco place, ten minutes. Got it," he replied instantly.

Missy chewed her lip, hanging up the phone and staring down at it for a long second.

Giving a determined sigh she headed up the street towards the river.

...

Ten minutes later she was stood in the twinkling light of the taco van, staring up at the menu, shivering slightly in the cold night air.

"What are we thinking? Burritos or tacos?" came a sudden familiar voice at her side.

She turned smiling, to see Wade standing next to her, dressed in full Deadpool gear.

Missy took an automatic step towards him, closing the gap between them.

"Or we could just get one of everything to share?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Nuh-uh," said Wade instantly, shaking his masked head. "Last time we did that, I was left with like two nachos and half an enchilada. Where the fuck do you even put it all?"

She saw his eyes travel down her body, skimming over her tight dress and slender legs. "Fuck, I can't even tell you how finger-lickin'' good you look tonight," he continued. "Your jacket, as requested, mademoiselle."

He held out one of his hooded sweaters which she quickly pulled over her cold shoulders.

"Thanks," she murmured staring up at him, her heart pounding in her chest. "Shall we order?"

Five minutes later, the pair of them strolled away from the truck having devoured a huge taco each, heading down towards their favourite spot by the river.

Wade slipped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close. Missy felt warm and safe in his grasp.

"Thanks for meeting me," she said after a long moment, breaking their comfortable silence. "We're you busy?"

Wade sighed, his fingers dancing underneath Missy sweater and finding the thin layer of dress that covered her waist. "If you count watching Al trying to play Flappy Bird on her phone, busy?" he muttered in Missy's ear as they strolled along.

She laughed happily and nudged herself closer to him, as they stepped up to the barrier, near the bridge.

Missy and Wade had come here before. Usually when Missy couldn't sleep, Wade would somehow always turn up out of the blue. He would then take her here, to this spot where the pair would fill their faces with mexican food and talk and laugh until morning.

Missy ducked under the barrier and sat carefully down on the bridge's edge, legs dangling down over the side. She peered into the black water below as Wade came to rest beside her.

"So you never told me how your date with the asshole went?" he asked glancing up at her.

Missy gave a sigh and placed her head on Wade's shoulder, staring out across the river. "Just remind me to not go on anymore dates with guys who treat me like shit..."

Wade lifted his arm and placed it over her shoulders. Missy leant her head against his spandex covered chest.

"Is that blood on your knee?" he asked with a sudden frown.

Missy didn't answer. Her fingers coming up and toying with the leather patches covering Wade's chest.

He leaned his masked chin on top of her head, his thumb rubbing her shoulder. "Remind me never to get on the wrong fucking side of you..." he said, as she nuzzled into him further.

The pair sat here in silence, for a moment of two, just enjoying each other's warm embrace.

Missy breathed in his scent...a musky, cotton candy scent that now lingered on most of her belongings...and her apartment and now her...

Her stomach did somersaults.

"Hey, you know that I'm coming over yours for Game of Thrones next week?" he said conversationally. "Shall we do costumes?"

"You spend your whole life in a costume, Wade," she said smiling.

"Whatever," he uttered. "I will be dressing up as Khaleesi and you can be my sexy slave girl."

Missy rolled her eyes.

"If anything... _I_ will be Daenerys and you can be my little underling..." she said, poking him in the chest.

"Only if being an underling means that I can get _under_ you..." he said in a teasing voice.

Normally Missy would have just shrugged off a comment like that, but having his body pressed up beside her like this... she could feel the heat pooling inside her and her breathing became shallow.

She slowly pulled away from him, and gazed up into his masked face.

"Wade-" she said slowly, breathing hard.

He was turned to face her now, still and silent. He could tell that her tone was different. The conversion was serious.

She tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth, staring up at him. Her hand lingered at his chest, her fingers trailing lazy patterns against his spandex-covered skin.

"Wade," she said slowly, wetting her lips with her tongue, as his eyes followed the movement. "You remember when you got totally wasted a couple of weeks ago... and you told me that you ' _kinda fucking love me_ '?

Wade gave a slow nod.

Without another word and before he could do anything to stop her, Missy had reached up and tugged the red and black mask from his head.

He stared at her, a look of confusion covering his scarred features.

She leaned forwards, smiling and beckoning him closer. She reached up and placed a finger gently to his chin, their mouths mere breaths apart...

Wade gazed down at her, breathing heavily.

"Well," she said in barely a whisper. "I kinda fucking love you too..."

And with that, Missy brought her lips to his.

It took Wade a long moment to react before he suddenly began to kiss her back.

Their mouths moving against each other hungrily... tongues entering... desperate for each other...

It was minutes before they finally pulled apart. Missy's chest rising and falling hard and her pupils dilated, Wade had pulled her tight to him.

She leant forwards once more, her lips grazing his ear. "I want you, Wade Wilson..." she said in a husky voice.

Wade lifted his eyes the heavens.

"Fuck me..." he breathed in awe.

Missy pulled back facing him, a suggestive smile on her face.

"Oh... don't you worry, baby... I intend to..." she whispered.

* * *

Later that night

It was 2am.

Missy blue dress, high heels and underwear were pooled on her floor next to Wade's Deadpool suit, guns and utility belt.

She was, at this moment, draped over Wade's scarred body, her head resting against his chest, as she scrolled through her phone.

"Ok, so that's one pepperoni," she read aloud. "And one black olive and pineapple."

She made a face.

"What?" said Wade shrugging. "It's sweet AND salty..."

He reached down, tracing his coarse fingers along her naked stomach.

"Do we want any sides?" she asked, as she browsed the menu, letting out a yawn as she did so.

Wade tugged the phone from her hand, throwing it down onto the bed beside them. Missy frowned and turned to him, coming to straddle his naked hips with her own.

"Did I ever tell you, you are my perfect woman..." he uttered, sliding his hands down her bare sides. His eyes travelled across her body, taking her all in.

"Hmmm, keep talking..." she murmured, pulling at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Well what other woman would say yes to pizza at two in the fucking morning..." he said in a playful tone.

Missy pursed her lips. "I'm sure a lot of women would..." she said, running her hands through her long hair as Wade watched her carefully. "Besides, I need to keep up my energy. We've already fucked three times tonight and I want to make it a solid six before morning."

Wade gave a pleasurable groan and stared at her hungrily.

"No, I've changed my mind," he said, as he sat up, placing a hand to her lower back and tugging her into him. " _That_ is why you're my perfect woman."

He kissed her, his scarred lips tugging gently at her rosy ones.

She smiled into him, placing a hand to his cheek and pulling gently away.

He stared up at her, his non-existent brows knitted together, eyes searching her face.

"Remind me again, why it's taken us so long to start doing this?" he asked, leaving a trail of kisses across her jawline. "Fuck, you are _so_ smokin' hot."

Missy blushed, pressing a hand against his hard chest.

"Because you were always such an idiot..." she murmured, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. "And I guess _I_ was too..."

She let out a moan causing Wade to stiffen. He pulled away, staring up at her.

"Six times?" he said with a wolfish grin. "How about we try and make it an even ten and go all day tomorrow as well?"

Missy repositioned herself on his lap, running her hands over his red, scarred shoulders.

"I'm working tomorrow..." she uttered with a pout.

"On a Saturday?" he said with a frown.

Missy gave a nod. "Pepper asked me if I can do some overtime this weekend to finish off some paperwork for her by Monday. Sorry, baby..." she said with sad eyes.

Wade stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"Well you get a break, yeah?" he said, leaning forwards, his lips grazing hers. "How about I come over and we have a bit of afternoon delight on your new desk?"

Missy grinned. His closeness to her, made her chest flush and her breathing shallow.

"I've got a better idea," she said, her voice husky. "I've now got access to the room that Steve Rogers keeps his Captain America suit in…. Want to fuck me up against that star spangled shield of his?"

Wade growled.

"Oh, fuck me, Daddy's got a dirty little kitten on his hands..." he said hungrily, as Missy leaned forwards and kissed him hard, grinding her hips into his.

They pulled away and Wade let out a throaty groan.

"That fucking settles it then..." he said in a low voice. "I'll come by SHEILD HQ tomorrow."

Missy grinned as Wade moved closer pressing open mouthed kisses to her neck.

"I'll look forward to it..." she murmured. "But one thing... can you just text me before you come over, like any normal person?"

Wade pulled away and glanced up at her, a grin spreading across his scarred features.

"Babe, do you really think I look like a fucking normal person to you?" he said flipping Missy over onto her back and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

 **That's it guys. Was that ok?** **I'd love to hear you feedback.**

 **Is anyone interested in a sequel? Any suggestions of what you would like to see when it comes to Wade/Missy?**

 **Please leave one last review, I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading. Love you all. KP xoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys

Just thought I'd update you. I have started a sequel to this fic entitled-

 **Can't you just wake me before you disappear like any normal boyfriend?**

This can be found one my page and will be very similar to this fic and will feature a series of cute little one-shots starring your favourite masked mercenary and Missy.

I will still be running my other Wade/Missy fic alongside but I will definitely update this one a bit more frequently.

I hope you enjoy!


End file.
